Cupid's Bow
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: what happens when Rose and Scorpius both write to each other without knowing who they are writing to? Read inside for the whole summary!
1. I found you

**Neville Longbottom decided to spice things up a little for his students this valentines day. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own harry potter.**

'This is a Malingiousica Cupidar.' Informed Neville to the slytherine and gryfinndor seventh years pointing to a lavender colour plant with a huge bud, 'also known as the cupids bow.'

Neville paused for effect then asked his class 'can anyone tell me why it is called so?'

'Professor' said Rose raising her hand.

Neville smiled as he remembered one of his classmate and friend had a similar behavior to Rose.

'Yes Miss Weasley.' Said Neville.

'Because it can take our essence and match make.' Replied Rose blushing as Albus beside her chuckled..

Scorpius scoffed and muttered something intelligible to his friends who all snickered.

'As you all know tomorrow is valentines day.' Said Neville nervously, ' and I have a fun idea.'

'doubt anything he teaches us can be fun.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes.

'I want all of you to write a pen name on a piece of parchment which only you would know.' Said Neville, 'and then put it inside this bud. After all of you have done this one by one you will go near the bud and stroke its opening. It will then spit out-yes Scorpius-spit out a piece of parchment containing the name of the person most suited to you.'

'stupid!' muttered Albus and Scorpius from different sides of the room.

'intriguing' said Rose turning red.

There was a hurry to write their names.

Rose bent over her parchment and wrote.

_Esro17_

Then she put it into the bud.

After everyone was done putting the parchment into the bud. One by one they all went back collect their match's name.

Rose took a deep breath and stroked the bud. A piece of parchment appeared. She opened it and in cursive writing was written-

_Anonymous_

Rose rolled her eyes.

'well?' asked Albus, 'whats the name?'

'Anonymous.' Replied Rose, 'you?'

'Pink pixie.' Replied Albus rolling his eyes.

Class was dismissed and the students started to leave.

'Anonymous?' thought the white blonde, 'Why the hell did I write that.'

Scorpius rolled his eyes and left putting the piece of parchment that said 'Esrol7' in his pocket.

**Well that's the first chapter of my first Scorpius/Rose fanfic. Please RR!**


	2. He writes back

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter.**

…..

Rose and Albus walked back to the castle together when they heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

'That Longbottom's got more hair than he has brain,' Scorpius was saying, 'What a joke!'

'I heard his parents went loony.' Said one of Scorpius's friends.

Rose and Albus stopped walking to look at Scorpius. Scorpius smirked looking at them.

'Problem Potter?' he asked looking at Albus, then he looked at Rose and added 'Weasel?'

'You can't talk about professor Longbottom like that.' Said Albus coldly.

'Don't worry Al.' muttered Rose throwing Scorpius a dirty look, 'he's just sad because he didn't get a match.'

Scorpius scoffed, 'hah! look you might be desperate enough to use magic to match-make for you but that's not me.'

'Yet you might be desperate enough to kiss a hippogriff,' shot back Rose.

'I could stand here all day and explain to you why you are desperate Weasel,' said Scorpius coldly, 'but honestly I neither have the time nor the interest to speak to you.'

With that he walked away with his friends sneering at Rose who turned scarlet.

'I hope we are pairing up to practice the bat bogey hex today,' snarled Rose, 'I know exactly who I want to pair up with.'

Albus laughed and they set off for their next class.

….

Later that evening Rose sat alone in the common room. Albus, Lily, and the rest of the people she usually hung out with were at the quidditch field. All of them were on the team but her.

She was still stinging from Scorpius's remark and feeling very lonely.

She put her hands in her jeans and felt her hands close around a piece of parchment. She took it out and looked at it.

_Anonymous _

She suddenly got an idea.

'not that owl posts work this way,' she told herself, 'but just for fun I'll give it a shot.'

She took a fresh piece of parchment and wrote neatly-

_Hello_

_-Esro17_

Then she folded up the parchment and went up to the owlery.

…..

Scorpius lay on his four poster bed in his dormitory. A strange pecking sound made him look at the window. A tawny school owl was perched on his window. He walked up to the owl which held up his leg and untied the small parchment.

He sat down on his bed and opened the parchment his eyes curious and wary.

Reading the mail his eyes became wide.

He looked around the deserted room to make sure no one was coming. Then he took out a piece of parchment and wrote in his cursive writing-

_Hello to you too_

_-Anonymous _

Then he began to tie the letter to the owl but on second thoughts he rummaged in his bag until he found a blue ribbon and tied up the roll of parchment and then tied it to the owl.

Scorpius then went back to his bed but he had a slight smile on his face now.

…


	3. I really Hate you Scorpius Malfoy!

**So here's the third chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. PM me if you guys got any new ideas for this story **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

'Rose!' called a voice from behind her.

Rose looked up from her parchment in annoyance.

'what?' she asked Hugo, hiding the letter she had been writing.

'Al, Lily and I are going to hogsmede.' Said Hugo, 'want to come?'

Rose bit her lips, she had been tired of being cooped up in the castle all day but on the other hand, she really wanted to finish writing the letter. She remembered her reaction a week ago when she received the reply from _Anonymous._

She had spilt black ink all over Albus's potions essay.

She had written back-

_So tell me about yourself. But firstly I should let you know that I think its best that we get to actually know each other that is without telling each other our names and etc since we might already know each other and ho knows we might not have the most positive impression of the other._

_-Esro17_

She had gotten the reply two days later-

_I think that's a good idea. I think our views on the Hogwarts students should also be kept to ourselves since you just might figure out who I am._

_Honestly I haven't really figured myself out…nobody has…so not much to say there._

Anonymous did not write his name (pen name) anymore. Instead he tied up his letters with a blue ribbon. And Rose knew his handwriting well.

With her NEWTs approaching, the next free time Rose got was three days later when she replied-

_Okay. So can I ask you some things? You know to figure you out and stuff?_

_-Esro17_

And just five minutes before Hugo showed up with the hogsmede offer Rose had got the reply.

_Sure. Go ahead._

'um Rose?' asked Hugo uncertainly.

Rose realized that her brother was waiting for an answer.

'you guys go ahead.' Said Rose standing up, 'I'll join you in a bit.'

'All right.' Said Hugo eyeing her strangely and walking away.

Rose hadn't told anyone about her new acquaintance. Whether it was the fear of finding out who he really was or the thrill of the mystery she did not know.

She looked at the parchment to read what she wrote so far.

_So I am guessing you're a boy. But I think I'd actually like to clarify it! To prevent things getting awkward._

Blushing slightly but deciding that would be good enough for now she walked to the owlery but before she left she carefully put the letter and blue ribbon from Anonymous in her school bag.

…..

On the way to Hogsmede, Rose came across Scorpius as he was leaving the castle.

'well well weasel,' said the cold drawling voice as she walked by him.

'damn saw your face' said Rose smirking, 'now my whole day's cursed.'

'Hilarious.' Muttered Scorpius dryly, then eyeing her hair which fell loose on her shoulders he added, ' you know, you should have hair worth showing off in order to show it off.'

'and you Malfoy,' said Rose calmly, 'should be a person worth talking to, to keep wasting my time.'

'why you-,' hissed Scorpius drawing his wand, 'stupef-'

'Expelliarmus' cried Rose raising her own wand.

'Weasley!' exclaimed a voice, 'Malfoy!'

Both Rose and Scorpius turned around to face a very angry madam Hooch.

'Detention at eight.' She said glaring, 'both of you.'

'but-, started Rose but Madam Hooch cut across her-

'for the next three days.' She added firmly.

Then she stormed away into the castle.

'Good going arse!' cried Rose before walking away fuming, 'I really hate you Scorpius Malfoy!'

Scorpius rolled his eyes and started back up the castle deciding to get his broom when a screech owl came right at him. Automatically Scorpius raised his arm to let the owl sit and untied the letter.

After reading the letter Scorpius had a surprised but extremely amused look on his face.

' She guesses I'm a boy?' he thought amused then he chuckled to himself.

…

**Coming up in chapter 4- Rose faces a detention alone with Scorpius Malfoy for the first time. Will they get at each others throats or will they do something else.**

**Hope you all liked it. Please RR! **


	4. Detention and Dementors

**So here's the fourth chapter…Hope you guys like it.**

**disclaimer- i do not own Harry potter.  
**

'I am very disappointed in both of you.' Professor Flitwick was saying, 'especially you miss Weasley.'

Rose looked down at her feet turning red, but Scorpius kept his face impassive.

'Head boy and girl!' continued professor Flitwick, 'you should know better. Anyways both of you will copy the records from these old parchment into new parchment.'

He pointed to a four feet high stack of parchments.

'I will come back to check on you both at the end of three hours,' informed professor Flitwick moved towards the door.

After he left there was a heavy silence as both Rose and Scorpius stared at the stack of parchment. Then with a little moan Rose picked up a few parchments, moved to the long table and started working. Scorpius moved to the table and seated himself as far away from Rose as possible. For the next half hour there was no sound but the scratching of quills.

Rose wrote at a steady speed and after copying the records from ten parchments her hands began to ache. She flexed her fingers and glanced at Scorpius who was bent over working intensely, his hair falling over his eyes.

'His face isn't so bad without his smirk in place.' Thought Rose biting her lip and looking at him 'his hair does look better than all the prats in slytherine.'

Scorpius suddenly looked up and directly looked at Rose. His eyes turned curious.

'What?' he asked suspiciously noticing her stare.

'nothing.' Muttered Rose quickly looking down at her parchment feeling the colour rise on her cheeks.

'why on earth is she blushing?' thought Scorpius annoyed.

Rose went back to scribbling faster than before. Scorpius got up and walked over to the window.

'you're dear cousins are playing,' said Scorpius looking at the quidditch field.

'Good.' Muttered Rose not looking up.

'Say Weasley.' Said Scorpius folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall, 'since both you and I are stuck here, I might as well ask. All of your cousins are on the team. Why aren't you? It would have been fun to kick your butt too.'

'Funny!' said Rose sarcastically then added, 'I don't have the reflexes needed to play quidditch.'

'really?' asked Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

Rose grimaced.

Scorpius picked up a jar full of some green liquid which he examined carefully. He looked at Rose who was writing again and called-

'Hey weasel!'

Rose looked up just as Scorpius flung the jar at her and muttered 'catch!'

'No!' cried Rose diving for the jar and managing to catch it on the tip of her fingers.

'no reflexes huh?' laughed Scorpius, 'I'd disagree!'

'Are you out of your mind?' screeched Rose amazed at both her and Scorpius's actions.

Before he could reply the lights went out plunging them into total darkness.

'What on earth?' muttered Scorpius then added, 'Lumos!'

'Lumos!' Rose muttered, 'check if the whole castle is dark.'

'I think so,' replied Scorpius then added, 'there is something going on at the quidditch field.'

Rose quickly ran to the door and disappeared in the dark.

'Typical weasel behavior.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes, before following her out.

….

'hey Abbott!' called Scorpius, 'what's going on?'

'Some dementors got into the grounds,' replied the Ravenclaw boy.

Scorpius's face went white.

…..

'Hugo!' cried Rose running into the field and approaching her brother who seemed to be in shock, 'where's Al?'

But as Rose approached Hugo's eyed widened.

'Rose!' he whispered, 'behind you!'

Rose turned around sharply to see a huge black cloaked form. She gasped reaching for her wand, but suddenly she felt very weak and each of her arms seemed to weigh two tonnes.

'Rose!' she heard Hugo's voice far away.

Suddenly there was a bright light and the dementor moved away. Rose opened her eyes to see a patronus in the form of a tiger chasing away the dementor.

Rose felt her strength returning and turning to her brother she asked, 'did you cast that?'

Hugo shook his head stunned. Rose looked around but nobody was there. Slowly it seemed all the Hogwarts students burst on to the field.

'now they come.' Thought Rose rolling her eyes.

…

Scorpius angrily pushed a first year out of his way.

'Why did I do that?' he thought angrily, 'why did I cast the patronus? Surely I don't mind that blood traitor getting hurt!'

Why he did it he didn't know but all he knew was that at that moment seeing that hideous form so close to her something inside him snapped and he reacted without thinking.

….


	5. What's got his wand in a knot?

**First of all I want to thank you all for your reviews…it has been really inspiring **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

'Last night an unfortunate incident occurred.' Professor McGonagall was saying the next morning at breakfast, 'Three of Azkaban's ex-guards managed to enter Hogwarts. How? We don't know. Hogwarts is so well protected at the moment that it leaves us worried. We have set some new rules and we expect each and every one of you to follow these rules for your own safety'

There was pin drop silence in the Great Hall.

Over at the Gryffindor table Rose looked at Albus and grimaced. Albus had been attacked by a dementor as well but Professor McGonagall managed to get there on time.

From the Slytherine table, Scorpius glanced at Rose. She still looked pale and had shadows under her eyes like she hadn't slept well.

'Who cares?' thought Scorpius looking away and tried to pay attention.

'All of the students must return to their respective houses by eight pm,' said Professor McGonagall, 'It is advised that students travel in groups of three or two or more.'

After she was done talking the food appeared on the tables, and everyone ate with less enthusiasm.

'I feel like a prisoner.' Muttered Lily darkly.

'Speak for yourself,' said Albus quietly, 'you don't know how horrible it felt.'

'I do.' Said Rose, 'Do you think we should write about this back home?'

'Tell them?' laughed Albus, 'Rose they already know, trust me.'

Some time later the owls flew in to deliver letters and parcels.

'I bet we get a few dozen letters only.' Said Hugo in a mocking tone.

Albus and Rose smiled but Lily was already opening a letter from Ginny Weasley.

'How bad is it?' asked Albus looking over Lily's shoulder.

'Not much.' Replied Lily, 'just the-keep your eyes open- kind of stuff.'

'And look out for each other.' Finished Albus reading the letter.

'Yeah.' Muttered Rose, 'If that will be good enough. Is it strange that only we were attacked because we do have a strange past. Or rather our parents do.'

'Miss Weasley!' said Professor McGonagall appearing behind them, 'A word.'

Rose got up and followed her as she walked over to the Slytherine table and headed right for Scorpius.

'Oh this cant be good.' Thought Rose apprehensively.

'Mr. Malfoy.' Said Professor McGonagall to Scorpius, 'Please come with me.'

Scorpius eyed Rose warily and followed.

Professor McGonagall walked ahead while Scorpius and Rose walked well behind her.

'You didn't tell her did you?' Whispered Scorpius to Rose.

'Tell her what?' asked Rose confused.

'The jar throwing thing.' Replied Scorpius annoyed at slow pace.

'Yeah because that would be the first thing on my mind after being attacked by a dementor.' Whispered back Rose sarcastically.

Scorpius rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

'You know Malfoy,' said Roe throwing him a disgusted look, 'This is the typical Malfoy behavior I would expect from you. Let the whole world go to hell as long as Malfoy is not in trouble.'

Rose walked faster so that she was right behind Professor McGonagall.

'The reason I called both of you was to inform you that both of you are partnered for the rounds tonight.' Said Professor McGonagall, 'Start at eight sharp and report anything unusual to me. Stay alert. You may leave for your lessons now.'

'Yes Professor.' Said Rose solemnly nodding.

Scorpius left first as fast as he could.

'His wand's in a knot.' Observed Rose.

…

Rose nearly burst out laughing as she read the reply from anonymous. Clearly she had shocked him-

_I am more man than half the blokes in Hogwarts my dear. I don't know why you should doubt that. I don't doubt the fact that you are a girl._

Rose grinned as she wrote back-

_Relax. I was making sure. But if I were a boy would you stop replying?_

_P.S- I am not a boy._

_-Esro17_

Rose giggled as she folded up the parchment.

'What has you giggling?' asked Lily who had just walked in.

'Nothing!" said Rose quickly hiding the letter.

'Hmm,' mumbled Lily then without warning she cried out, 'Accio parchment.'

The folded parchment flew out of Rose's hands and Lily caught it easily. Lily's eyes grew wider with every word she read.

'I can explain,' said Rose sheepishly turning very red.

Lily raised and eyebrow and said, 'I'm listening.'

And Rose started to explain.

…

**Coming up on the next chapter- Gryffindors and Slytherines have DADA classes together where they are asked to cast patronuses. Rose waits to see whose patronus matches the one that saved her and Scorpius begins to do some serious thinking.**


	6. What's your patronus?

**Hey guys so this chapter isn't as long as the others. It is basically just the DADA lesson with LUNA LOVEGOOD!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'So today we are going to practice casting patronuses.' Informed Luna to the Gryffindor and Slytherine seventh years, 'Please form a line and one by one cast your patronus. You know the spell.'

The students begin to form a line.

'I am screwed.' Thought Scorpius still not moving.

'Hurry up Scorpius!' urged Luna. She was the only teacher at Hogwarts who addressed the student by their first names only.

Scorpius walked slowly to the back of the room and allowed everyone to pass him to get in front of the line. As a result he was the last person in the line. He looked at the line of people to see Rose standing in front of the line with Albus behind her. Both of them seemed to be in deep conversation.

'This is great.' Rose whispered to Albus, 'If the one who cast the patronus is here in this class, I can find out who it was.'

'Doubt it will be a Slytherine.' Muttered Albus grinning.

'Rose come on.' Called Luna waving her over.

Rose took a deep breath and walked to the front of the class. Albus gave her a thumbs up.

'Expecto Patronum!' Said Rose clearly, her wand out.

A bright light came first followed by the light forming into a shape. Rose's patronus took the form of a falcon who flew around the class.

'Beautiful!' whispered Luna looking at the falcon, 'Well done Rose.'

Rose smiled and went to join Scorpius at the back of the line.

'What was that?' asked Scorpius eyeing the patronus which dissolved.

'A falcon.' replied Rose proudly.

Albus was the next to go. His patronus was a stag.

'Just like your father.' Said Luna happily.

Albus grinned and joined Rose at the back and slapped her a hi5.

'Ready to find out the mystery savior Rose?' asked Albus mischievously.

'You bet.' Replied Rose her eyes shining.

Scorpius who was standing in front of them felt the back of his neck grow hot.

…

There were only three more students in front of him left to cast the patronus. His turn would come soon. There was still fifteen minutes left for the lesson to end.

'You could mess up the incantation.' Said a small voice at the back of Scorpius's head.

A firmer voice countered, 'and look like an idiot.'

He was starting to feel beads of sweat appear on his forehead.

'Oh what does it matter if she sees your patronus?' said the small voice again.

The firmer voice countered once more, 'Yeah nothing is bad about caring enough to save a blood traitor.'

Making up his mind Scorpius raised his hand.

'Yes?' asked Luna looking at him.

'I am feeling unwell.' Said Scorpius, 'May I be excused, please?'

'Yes Scorpius.' Replied Luna.

Scorpius grabbed his books as fast as he could and left quickly.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. He did not look unwell.

'I hope he vomits slugs.' Muttered Albus glaring at him.

…..

_Tell me. When can we meet?_

Rose carefully folded up the note from Anonymous feeling disturbed.

She did not know what to tell him.

'I'll think about it and reply later.' Decided Rose.

Leaving the letter with the others, she left the common room for her rounds with Scorpius Malfoy.

…..

**So this was it. I really hope it wasn't too bad. RR and let me know **


	7. Rounds and Requirements

**Hey guys. I can't thank all of you enough for the reviews. And for being patient enough to read my story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

'You're late Malfoy,' remarked Rose as she paced in the seventh floor corridor.

'Missed me much weasel?' asked Scorpius coldly as he started pacing the corridor as well, 'so how long do we have to do this? I do have a life.'

'Three hours.' Replied Rose curtly. She wasn't in the mood for any argument.

Both of them paced the corridor silently, wands at ready.

Scorpius found himself looking at Rose whenever they crossed each other. He noticed she had her hair neatly tied up.

'Hah took my words to heart,' thought Scorpius smirking amused.

'Why are you smirking?' asked Rose looking at him strangely.

Scorpius stopped smirking but didn't say anything.

'Scorpius!' whispered a voice from behind him.

He turned around to find Melissa Green, his housemate standing behind a pillar.

Melissa Green was a knockout blonde and nearly all the Slytherine boys in their year had a crush on her. She on the other hand seemed to have her eyes on Scorpius who couldn't stand her but put up with her anyways.

Scorpius glanced at his watch, it was past eight. No student apart from head boy and head girl was supposed to be out.

'Melissa you are not supposed to be out.' Whispered Scorpius. Rose was at the far end of the corridor and had not seen them yet.

'I miss you Scorpius.' Said Melissa coyly, 'you haven't been around a lot.'

Scorpius felt like pulling his hair out in frustration. He did not feel like dealing with "Melissa drama" right now.

'Why the hell can't she leave me alone? Thought Scorpius annoyed.

'Malfoy?' called Rose, 'What are you doing?'

'Damn' muttered Scorpius closing his eyes and then opening them he turned to Melissa.

'Go!' he whispered Scorpius, 'If anyone sees you, you are screwed.'

'I'll be back in five.' Said Melissa glaring at Rose and walking away pouting.

'I saw that.' Muttered Rose coming up behind him.

'Great now we know we know your vision works.' Snapped Scorpius walking away, annoyed that her close prominence made him flush.

'I wish for a place where I can be away from Melissa,' thought Scorpius pacing slowly.

'Um-Malfoy!' called Rose her voice uncertain.

'What?' asked Scorpius without turning. He did not want to look at her again. It made him feel-

'You should really see this.' Snapped Rose annoyed at Scorpius's arrogance.

Scorpius turned around to see that a door had appeared on the wall.

'What the hell.' Muttered Scorpius warily.

'I don't believe it.' Whispered Rose very excited, 'the room of requirement!'

'Come again?' said Scorpius confused, walking towards her.

'The room of requirement.' Repeated Rose, 'My mother told me about this. But it was supposed to have been destroyed in the battle of Hogwarts. I guess it repaired itself. Took its time though. More than twenty five years. Question is what triggered it. I wasn't thinking of anything-'

'A place where I can be away from Melissa.' Thought Scorpius stunned, 'brilliant.'

He walked up to the door and opened it.

'Scared Weasley?' challenged Scorpius smirking at Rose as he disappeared inside.

Rose hesitated. She was on duty. She wasn't supposed to go around exploring rooms that were supposed to be destroyed. But on the other hand Scorpius Malfoy thought she was scared. Making an about face she followed him inside the room.

The room looked like an ordinary living room furnished well.

Scorpius sat down on one of the sofas.

'Now this I like.' He said smirking as Rose entered and shut the door behind her.

'Now this is what we are not supposed to do.' Said Rose biting her lips nervously.

'She does that a lot.' Thought Scorpius watching her, 'biting her lips, fixing her bangs, pursing her lips.'

'How the hell do we get out?' Rose asked Scorpius her hands on her hips.

Scorpius looked away immediately.

'Well?' asked Rose.

'Does this look like my room?' asked Scorpius annoyed.

'I don't know what your room looks like!' snapped Rose.

'Want to find out then?' asked Scorpius smirking.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked away a faint pink colour appearing on her cheeks.

Scorpius felt himself blush.

'Why on earth did I say that?' he cursed himself inwardly.

'Wait a minute.' Muttered Rose walking away from him, 'here's a door.'

Rose opened a narrow wooden door and wondered aloud, 'A tunnel. Where can that lead?'

'I'd find out if it were me.' Muttered Scorpius disappearing inside the tunnel.

'What an impulsive idiot,' thought Rose annoyed and amused at the same time and followed him.

….

The tunnel was dark and seemed never-ending. Finally they came to a dead end.

'Now what?' asked Rose her voice unusually high.

Scorpius fumbled for something against the wall.

'It's a portrait of some sort.' Mumbled Scorpius distantly.

Suddenly the portrait swung around and both of them stood facing what seemed to be a dusty old bar. It looked like nobody had been thee in years.

'I think we are in Hogsmeade.' Said Rose uncertainly, 'Hogshead to be precise.'

'Wow,' said Scorpius, 'I can get out every day without passing the teachers.'

Rose rolled her eyes then stopped her eyes growing wide.

'Oh my god,' whispered Rose her face going pale.

Scorpius turned around to see Rose swaying slightly.

'Weasley you okay?' asked Scorpius frowning.

'Anyone can get in to Hogwarts using this.' Muttered Rose her face blank, 'This is how they got in.'

'What the hell are you blabbering about?' asked Scorpius very confused.

'Scorpius!' exclaimed Rose urgently, using his first name unintentionally, 'No outsider can enter Hogwarts using its gates without passing security. But there is always a loophole. This is it. The room of requirement was supposed to be destroyed, and it was. But it's repaired itself but no one in Hogwarts knows that. This is how the dementors got in.'

'Shit.' Muttered Scorpius frowning.

'Finally you talk sense.' Said Rose sarcastically, 'Come on. We have to tell Professor McGonagall.'

Rose made her way back to the room of requirement and Scorpius followed. He knew why there had not been a door back in to the corridor at that time. Melissa was probably outside, so when Rose wanted a way out. The room provided them with an alternative route.

Something else occurred to Scorpius. Rose had called him by his first name. Amused he hid a small smile.

…

**This was it. Chapter 7. Hope you liked it. Please read and review! **


	8. Professor Dumbledore

**Hello again! So here's a new chapter and I hope you all like it and give me loads of reviews. Thank you- AlwaysDreamin, truehpfan94, kitkat, moonfungus, critic, percy'shellokitty32, tsukinopen, Gabrielav, Guests, imperial queen, DifferentIsBeautiful, CrayolaCreation, J-star Black, Recall – for all of your wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

…

Professor McGonagall's lips had gone very white by the time Rose had finished telling her the whole story. While Rose had gone off talking at top speed Scorpius sat quietly and listened to her talk.

'As I have been saying, the question is why they would want to get into Hogwarts.' Said Professor McGonagall frowning.

Rose's face was worried as she said, 'What about the room?'

'What about it?' muttered Scorpius looking at Rose, 'The room cannot work for another if it is already being used by one. The answer is simple. The room should be put to permanent use.'

'Or maybe,' said Professor McGonagall slowly, 'the room should be destroyed once more.'

'But this is Hogwarts, Minerva,' said a male voice from behind them. Albus Dumbledore had spoken from his portrait in Professor McGonagall's office.

'The room repaired itself, taking more than twenty five years to do so,' continued Dumbledore his eyes twinkling as Rose and Scorpius stared at the powerful wizard dumbstruck, 'It must have such magic in it by now to prevent it from being destroyed by the same means once more.'

'Is there any other way?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'There are many.' Replied Dumbledore, 'But let's try young Scorpius's idea.'

'I guess somebody is getting a new office.' Muttered Professor McGonagall.

'But Professor Dumbledore,' piped up Rose, 'Do you know why the dementors got in to Hogwarts?'

Scorpius glanced at Rose then back at Dumbledore waiting for an answer.

'Dementors are the weakest and foulest creatures that prey off a person's darkest emotions.' Said Dumbledore quietly, 'Creatures like these tend to have a leader.'

'It must mean.' Said Scorpius slowly, 'that they were ordered to come here.'

'My dear children,' said Dumbledore starting to walk out of the portrait, 'It would mean a lot of things. I'm sure there are people whose job it is to take care of these things. But as for you both, off to bed. Tomorrow the students of Hogwarts leave for Christmas holidays. An advanced Merry Christmas to you.'

With that he disappeared out of the painting.

'Does the man ever give a straight forward answer?' asked Scorpius annoyed.

'He is right though.' Said Professor McGonagall, 'off to bed. It's late.'

'He's always right.' Sad Rose smiling at the now empty portrait.

…

_I hear Hogwarts is having a masquerade ball this February. How about we meet then in masks and disguises?_

_-Esro17_

'Somebody likes a dramatic entrance.' Thought Scorpius amused, 'all dressed up. Sounds like something out of that muggle play writer's play. Shakespeare.'

Scorpius was reading his charms notes. It was after midnight but he couldn't sleep after the days events. So he thought of getting some work done.

Tomorrow (actually later today) he would be going back home, where without a doubt he would have tons of expensive presents waiting for him. But happy was not the feeling in him. He felt hollow at the thought of leaving. Almost as if he would miss something here.

Shaking his head he took a spare piece of parchment and begin writing.

_Okay see you at the masquerade then. Tomorrow I leave for Christmas holidays. Don't really feel like leaving It's home you see. Or rather my second home. What to do for two whole weeks back? I think it will be kind of awkward if my mother sees me getting mysterious letters from someone. She will dig until she finds out who you are. And then she will tease…a lot. So I think I'll write again when I am back here. Till then remember me. Haha just kidding. But what if I were serious?_

Scorpius chuckled when he wrote the last line. But whatever he wrote is true. He was sure his mother would want him to tell her all about his new special friend. And she would poke him until he admitted it meant something.

'Is it starting to mean something?' thought Scorpius staring at the fire.

He had never wrote regularly or cared enough to do so to anyone, except his family.

….

**So this is it…sorry for the late update…was kinda sick….please read and review! **


	9. On the Hogwarts Express

**So here is the latest chapter. I am quite happy with the fact I updated it so quick. Yay! And thank you all for your reviews...I keep reading them again and again :) so more will be enjoyed.  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**So Rose and Scorpius are both returning to their home for the holidays.  
**

…**..**

Rose quickly read through the letter and packed it in to the box with all the other letters. She agreed with him. If by any chance her father glimpsed one of the letters, well she did not want to think about the events that would follow.

Rose was in a cheerful mood for the most part, as she went down to breakfast. But there was a part of her that felt empty at the thought of leaving Hogwarts for two whole weeks.

'So you came in rather late last night.' Said Albus as Rose sat beside him at the Gryffindor table, 'You want to tell us something going on between you and Malfoy?'

Rose rolled her eyes, 'Rather give up my head girl badge than go down that road. But something did happen. I'll tell you about it on the train.'

'Pottys and weasels.' Came a drawling voice from behind them.

Scorpius Malfoy walked towards them, with Melissa beside him.

'I heard the first match after we get back will be Slytherine verses Gryffindor.' informed Scorpius looking at Albus, 'get ready to have your arse kicked.'

'Sod off Malfoy!' cried Hugo angrily.

'Language weasel.' Shot back Scorpius, then added smirking, 'Haven't you learned anything from your sister?'

'Go away,' snapped Rose angrily. Scorpius was being too much of himself this morning.

'That was a compliment,' said Scorpius leaning in to whisper in Rose's ear, 'Haven't got many of those have you?'

'Maybe not,' replied Rose, 'But what I got right now is my ears full of your disgusting spit.'

Lily giggled. Scorpius's eyes narrowed and he left without another word.

'Good one Rosie.' Said Albus grinning.

'I'm done taking crap from others.' Muttered Rose standing up, 'I'm so ready for a holiday.'

…..

Rose had just finished telling Hugo, Albus and Lily the whole story about the conversation with Dumbledore and the Room of Requirement.

'So rad.' Murmured Hugo his eye wide, 'A room which gives you- '

'whatever you need.' Finished Lily her face lighted up.

'Sounds fishy.' Scowled Albus, 'I know better than to go messing around with fishy things.'

'But Al.' started Rose impatiently. At that instant the compartment door opened and Scorpius came in and looked directly at Rose.

'We are supposed to be walking up and down the train to ensure no inappropriate activity is carried out.' Said Scorpius lazily.

Rose jumped up, 'I nearly forgot. See you guys in a bit.'

With that Rose brushed past Scorpius like he wasn't even there. Scorpius's eyes narrowed as he followed her.

….

'Say weasel.' Said Scorpius annoyed, 'What is up with you?'

'What do you mean?' asked Rose loftily not looking at him as they walked up the corridor of the Hogwarts Express.

'Yesterday you are all explore-y and I don't know,' replied Scorpius searching for words, 'team mate-y and today you go back to being the know it all bitch.'

'Shit' thought Scorpius, 'wrong words!'

He mentally kicked himself. He hadn't planned on saying anything to Rose but her whole loftiness provoked him.

Rose's eyes widened. She wasn't sure what shocked her more. The fact that Scorpius Malfoy just called her a bitch or the fact that her loftiness seemed to insult (or hurt) him a little.

'Well,' replied Rose slowly, 'the last time I checked we were not the best of friends.'

Rose turned around to see that they had reached an end wall so she turned around again to find Scorpius very close to her. He placed one of his hands beside her head trapping her against the wall.

'The last time I checked,' he said quietly his cold eyes freezing her warm ones, 'I never expressed hatred towards you.'

Rose's eyes widened and she was unable to think.

'Uh-Malfoy?' she mumbled not really having anything to say.

Scorpius flashed his famous smirk and strode away leaving a very red and confused Rose behind.

'What the hell?' whispered Rose to herself.

Scorpius walked back to his compartment feeling numb.

'What the hell?' he thought shaking his head, 'I must get an appointment at 's.'

…..

**So this was chapter 9. Hope you liked it. Reviews will be inspiration for quicker updates :p so please RR!**

**Next chapter spoiler- Rose and Scorpius can't seem to get rid of each other. Not even in the muggle world.  
**


	10. This I did not see coming

**Hey everyone. Thank you for the reviews PoisonParadiseExpress, moonlight10060, GinnyEvans4 and imperial queen.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**So Rose and Scorpius are back home for the holidays. Hermione hears about the masquerade in February and decide to take Lily and Rose shopping.**

…**.**

'Mom I really don't feel like doing this,' groaned Rose peeking out of the changing room.

'Oh come on Rose,' said Lily grinning, standing beside Hermione, 'Show us.'

Rose let out a frustrated cry as she stepped out of the changing room in a pearly white dress.

'Aww,' sighed Hermione happily, 'don't you look sweet.'

Rose glanced at the mirror and rolled her eyes.

'It looks like a wedding thingy.' Muttered Lily uncertainly, 'Perhaps something with a bit more colour.'

Lily walked over to some black dresses and picked out a short glittery one.

'Well?' asked Lily winking at Rose.

'Too short.' Said Rose.

'Girls,' said Hermione, 'I have a little bit of work my way. Meet you at Donna's café in an hour or so.'

'Okay.' Said Rose and Lily in unison.

Hermione left with a smile and a wave.

'I am so excited.' Said Lily, 'Masquerade!'

'You know Christmas is a few days away.' Muttered Rose, 'Masquerade on the other hand is on February.'

'I am done shopping for Christmas.' Said Lily shrugging, 'Got both my brothers broom cleaners.'

Lily giggled.

Rose spotted a deep red dress with black lacework.

'Wow!' exclaimed Rose, 'I am going to try this.

Lily was picking out a deep green dress. She glanced and nodded at the dress in approval.

'Nice.' Said Lily, 'But shouldn't you be trying something blue to match those ribbons you have saved up from ahem ahem.'

Lily grinned at Rose before disappearing into the changing room. Rose blushed before moving into the next changing room.

She tried on the dress. It was a perfect fit. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Weasel?' Said an all too familiar voice.

Scorpius Malfoy stood frowning behind Rose with a grey shirt in his hand.

Rose stood there dumbly feeling self conscious in a dress.

'You-' begin Scorpius looking shocked about something, but then composing himself he continued raising an eyebrow, 'you are wearing a dress.'

'Yeah so?' muttered Rose defensively, 'what are you doing here?'

'Scorpius pointed to the shirt in his hand and said, 'picking out a shirt.'

'Obviously.' Thought Rose dryly. She noticed Scorpius's cheeks were suddenly flushed and he looked very uncomfortable.

'What the hell is he doing here?' asked Lily who came out of the changing room wearing the green dress.

'Leaving.' Said Scorpius coldly, 'I can't afford to be seen with both of you.'

With that he turned sharply and left thrusting the grey shirt at an attendant.

'That boy could freeze fire.' Said Lily distastefully, 'Cold, rude, arrogant.'

'Hmm,' Rose mumbled not really listening.

Seeing Scorpius again, Rose was reminded about the train incident that she had not told anyone about. Over the last two days, Rose had convinced herself that Scorpius had been messing with her.

'It worked.' Thought Rose, 'I feel messed up.'

….

'No way.' Thought Scorpius as he furiously paced around his room, 'It can not be her.'

Scorpius had noticed Rose and Lily looking at dresses and had edged near them. Then he heard Lily say-

'But shouldn't you be trying something blue to match those ribbons you have saved up from ahem ahem.'

Anyone could have blue ribbons saved up. He knew he was overreacting.

'But it can be true.' Said a small voice in his head.

Scorpius walked over to his trunk and pulled out the leather pouch that held the lettes from Esro17. He read and reread every one of them again. But Esro17 had not provided any evidence as to who she was. Finally one word that was the same in every letter caught his eye.

_Esro17_

Scorpius picked up a spare parchment and wrote three words.

_Esro17_

_Esro_

rosE

'Oh my god.' Thought Scorpius horrified, 'It's been here all this time. Her name jumbled up and her age. Esro17 is Rose Weasley.'

He had been writing to Rose all this time and he had liked it.

Scorpius suddenly felt himself filled with anger. He tore up the letters and threw them on the floor.

'I need some fresh air.' He thought opening the door.

But before he left he turned back once and muttered two spells.

'Reparo!'

'Accio!'

…

**So finally Scorpius finds out. Read and Review please!**


	11. Over

**Thank you everyone who has been reading this. It means a lot that you all are reading my story. Thank you moonlight10060, Ritta1310, Lovisa, PoisonParadiseExpress, Elisa, imperial queen, Ingrid Hex, GinnyEvans4 for all of your wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**So basically Scorpius is experiencing mixed emotions and finds it hard to think rationally and thus he does the first thing that comes to mind.**

_I can not write to you anymore._

Scorpius stared at the note shaking his head. It was not right. Nobody should end something without an explanation.

'I do not owe her an explanation.' Thought Scorpius clenching his jaw and folding the parchment, 'Sure I had my share of fun writing to her. But that was when I did not know it was her. This changes everything and I should be glad it's over now.'

Finally having convinced himself this was the right thing to do, he tied the owl to his mother's owl.

'It's over.' Thought Scorpius, 'now I can go back to focusing completely on quidditch and my NEWTs.'

'Scorpius!' called his mother from downstairs, 'Food's ready.'

'Coming!' called back Scorpius.

He let the owl fly and headed downstairs. But even though everything seemed right, it felt horribly wrong.

'Snap out of it.' Muttered Scorpius to himself.

…

'What the hell!' cried Lily shrilly pacing Rose's room, 'he said that? Without an explanation?'

'Yeah.' Muttered Rose in low voice sitting on her bed holding the letter.

'He is so-,' started Lily angrily.

'Right.' Finished Rose softly.

'Rose what?' asked Lily confused.

'He was not my boyfriend.' Said Rose thinking hard, 'It's not like we had a commitment. We were pen pals. Sure I thought we had something and that we clicked but Lily, think about it. If we were actually meant to be, why is it over? I think the answer is pretty clear.'

'Maybe you're right.' Said Lily giving Rose a small smile.

'I know I am.' said Rose confidently, 'Besides I have my NEWTs to worry about.'

'Oh that's not the only thing you have to worry about' said Lily looking guilty.

'What do you mean?' asked Rose looking puzzled.

'Well-,' began Lily starting to giggle.

…

'Quidditch!' cried Rose in disbelief, 'Are you serious?'

'Very.' Replied James Potter, 'It is in your genes.'

James, Lily, Albus, Hugo and Rose were standing in the Potter's yard.

'I can not do this.' Said Rose shaking her head, 'I have ever done this for the team. And it's freezing out here.'

'You have played with us over the summer.' Said Albus firmly, 'Now as you know I am the seeker and team captain, Lily is one of the chasers, Hugo is a beater. You Rose, will make a fine chaser.'

'Give it a try Rose.' Muttered Lily low enough so that only Rose could hear her.

'Look.' Said Albus impatiently, 'the match of Gryffindor against Slytherine will be held a week after we get back and one of our chaser is sick with jaundice. We need a new chaser, not the posers out there waiting to get on the team.'

'So let someone who knows the game enter.' Said Rose rolling her eyes.

'We need someone we can trust Rose.' Said Hugo, 'someone determined enough. Please Rose, you are not bad. You just need some practice. And maybe while practicing I can see more of my big sister.'

Rose sighed looking at Hugo's face.

'You get to kick Malfoy's ass.' Said Lily smirking.

Rose thought for a while. Scorpius's arrogant face flashed into her mind.

'Fine!' said Rose grinning, 'I'm in.'

'You will still have to be at the tryouts.' Said Albus seriously, 'to show everyone that you are not getting in the team just because you are my cousin.'

'Isn't that exactly why I am getting in?' asked Rose dryly raising an eyebrow.

'Mostly.' Replied Albus shrugging.

….

'Morning,' yawned Rose walking in to the kitchen and joining her parents and Hugo for breakfast, 'what time do we leave?'

'Ten.' Replied Ron Weasley not looking up from The Daily Prophet.

'Anything interesting in there dad?' asked Hugo trying to peek into the paper.

'Hermione!' called Ron frowning, 'listen to this. Three muggle families were found dead without any sign of struggle-'

'An unforgivable curse.' Muttered Hermione listening carefully.

'Two muggle-born wizards disappeared three days ago,' continued Ron, 'one of them was found last night in a river. Dead.'

'Suspects?' asked Hermione thinking hard.

'None.' Replied Ron, 'sound familiar?'

'Very.' Replied Hermione shaking her head, 'we will bring this up with the order tonight.'

'Of course.' Whispered Hugo to Rose, 'bring up the interesting things when we are not here.'

Rose frowned, 'who would want muggle-borns and muggles dead?'

'Rose-,' begin Hermione looking at Ron.

'It's nothing the ministry can't take care of.' Interrupted Ron, 'Go get dressed both of you.'

Hugo and Rose left the table giving their parents strange looks.

''First the dementors, then this.' Muttered Ron, 'Something is coming Hermione, better be prepared.'

…

**So this was it. In the next chapter they will be returning to Hogwarts.**

**No more spoilers for the next chapter. Please R and R! **


	12. Having a good laugh

**Hey guys, so here's a new update. Your reviews seem to increase my typing speed. Haha. I would like to thank Melanie, owlgirlie387, Mizuno-Suzuka, GinnyEvans4, AlwaysDreamin, WinterRainbow, moonlight10060, percy'shellokitty32 for all of your wonderful reviews. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So our favorite people are back at Hogwarts. On the second day back Rose faces the tryouts for the team. Introducing new character, Edmund Thomas.**

…**..**

Rose watched carefully as the red quaffle headed towards her right. She moved fast and caught it on the tip of her fingers. Rose flew towards the three posts being guarded by the Gryffindor seventh year, Edmund Thomas. Rose put on a poker face and headed straight for the post on the right.

'She's bluffing.' Thought Edmund, 'She is not going to put the quaffle through that post. She knows I will protect that one so she will make a move and at the last minute she will throw it through the post closest that is the middle one.'

Edmund traveled to and fro from the middle and the right posts. Rose and Annabel were the best of all the six people who had showed up for the tryouts today. Annabel had scored five and so had Rose. If she managed to put this one through she would be Gryffindor's new chaser.

'Not so easy to get it past me.' Thought Edmund his eyes narrowing.

Rose flew straight for the right post. When she was only a few feet away her muscles tensed. She noticed that she and Edmund were parallel to each other, and both had the same firebolt.

Suddenly with immense speed Rose sped for the post on the left.

'Oh shit.' Muttered Edmund speeding towards the left post flying nearly parallel to Rose.

But Rose being lighter had a few feet advantage. With as much speed as she could muster, Rose threw the quaffle. It missed Edmund's outstretched hand by a few inches and went through the hoop.

'Welcome to the team Rose Weasley.' Called Albus grinning widely.

Rose breathed hard as she landed on the ground beside Edmund.

'Well played Rose.' Said Edmund his blue eyes shining impressed.

…

Rose walked quickly to the library.

'Damn only two hours to finish working.' Muttered Rose worried.

It was her third day back at Hogwarts after the holidays and right after her lessons (where the teachers gave them a huge pile of homework), she had gone to the quidditch field to practice for their upcoming match against Slytherine.

They practiced for two hours after which Rose wanted to stay back and practice her chaser skills for some more time. Edmund volunteered to help her. Finally when every muscle in her body was aching she had hurried to the common room to grab her books and headed for the library.

Rose chose a table at the end of the library and begin to work. She had to report to Professor Flitwick in two hours for her head girl duties.

Rose worked on trying to ignore the drowsiness that she felt.

…..

Scorpius walked into the mostly deserted library. He was sick of being crowded by his house-mates at all times.

He walked to the shelves and chose a book that looked interesting and walked to the end of the library to sit and read quietly.

After ten minutes of reading it turned out the book wasn't all that interesting.

Scorpius shut the book and looked around the library. Derrick Diglaus and Helen Abbot had their heads together and whispered quietly; Madam Arabelle, the librarian watched them closely; Susan Meyer furiously scribbled on her parchment; Rose Weasley was fast asleep.

WAIT A MINUTE!

Scorpius's eyes shot back to Rose. Sure enough she was sleeping peacefully, her hand still held her quill which dripped ink on her parchment.

Scorpius fought back the desire to laugh loudly. He suddenly had an idea.

'Do you dare?' asked a small voice in his head.

'Stupid question.' Thought Scorpius, 'Of course I do.'

Slowly he got up and walked towards her making sure the librarian was too focused on Derrick Diglaus and Helen Abbot.

Three minutes later Scorpius left the library chuckling softly. He had twenty minutes till he reported to Professor Flitwick for his duty.

Scorpius started laughing. Rose Weasley would finally look like she was related to the boy who lived.

….

Scorpius stood quietly, his arms folded over his chest.

'Miss Weasley seems to be running a little late,' said Professor Flitwick, 'very unlike her.'

'Hasn't been herself lately.' Muttered Scorpius smirking.

Rose rushed into the room tying her hair ad yawning.

'Sorry Professor, I fell asleep.' Said Rose apologetically.

Professor Flitwick's eyes widened as he looked at Rose and he was about to say something but thought better of it. Who could understand kids nowadays?

Scorpius bit his lips to keep from laughing. Rose was busy rubbing her eyes to notice anything strange.

'This is rad.' Thought Scorpius, 'I am back!'

…..

**What do you think Scorpius did? I'll save that for the next chapter. Hope this chapter was all right. Please R and R **


	13. Fun with colours

**Chapter name- Fun with colours**

**I am so sorry for the late update I had no choice. Thank you thank you thank you to the following people for your reviews-mexicanspice, delenawolves, Bronniex, skullfan12, AlwaysDreamin, DifferentIsBeautiful, Littlegorilla27, Mizuno-Suzuka, PoisonParadiseExpress, GinnyEvans4, Elisa, dovepatronus, owlgirlie387, percy'shellokitty32. Thank you to all those who have been patient enough to read my story **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So almost all of who guessed was right about what Scorpius did to Rose. He seems to be desperate to go back to tormenting her ever since he found out he had been writing to her. So here goes…**

**This chapter is mainly a little fun that Rose and Scorpius have during their rounds...**

It was a strange night. Scorpius and Rose were on rounds and any teacher who came across them gave Rose a curious look. This night Scorpius had been unusually quiet. Occasionally Rose would catch a glimpse of Scorpius grinning. She had been on duty twenty minutes and she was starting to get annoyed. Something was very fishy and Rose intended to find out what it was that made Scorpius Malfoy so gleeful.

'I'll be right back.' Said Rose to Scorpius. With that she hurried to the bathroom.

Scorpius kept a straight face until she was out of sight then started chuckling. It felt good when he wasn't getting looks from the teachers for his hair falling into his eyes. His eyes glinting, he continued rounds.

…..

Rose walked in to the bathroom and immediately went to the mirror.

'What the hell?' she gasped horrified.

She looked…very unlike herself.

Her hair was pitch black and there was a hand drawn scar on her forehead. It looked like SOMEBODY (and Rose had no doubt who) had taken the lid of an ink bottle, dipped it in ink and pressed it on either eye making two black circles which resembled the round glasses of her uncle Harry.

Fuming Rose splashed cold water on her face removing the ink.

'What spell did he use on my hair?' muttered Rose furiously.

She looked in the mirror again and decided it did not look so bad that she couldn't walk around with it for another hour.

'That sneaky bastard!' thought Rose, 'this is not over. Far from it.'

….

'About time.' Muttered Scorpius as Rose returned, her face now free of the black ink. Scorpius was pleased to see that Rose didn't fix the black hair.

'Really funny, Malfoy.' Said Rose rolling her eyes.

'I know.' Replied Scorpius smirking then added, 'You know you are a very heavy sleeper. I was hardly gentle with the quill.'

Rose didn't say anything, and Scorpius continued pacing. Soon he reached the end of the corridor. He turned around to find himself face to face with Rose. Her eyes were blazing.

'Fix it!' she ordered.

Scorpius's eyebrows rose, 'you don't like it weasel?'

'No.' replied Rose firmly.

'Ah.' Sighed Scorpius dramatically looking at her eyes, 'I thought you would enjoy looking like your uncle Harry.'

'Fix it.' Repeated Rose frowning.

'I think it looks better.' Said Scorpius enjoying Rose's anger.

He took a lock of her hair and examined it.

Rose became very still, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'You're going to love this.' Muttered Scorpius flicking his wand along with a non-verbal spell.

Instantly Rose's hair turned strawberry blonde.

'No!' gasped Rose grabbing her hair as she jumped away from him.

Scorpius chuckled, 'I agree' he said smirking amused, 'not your colour. Looks good on Melissa Green though.'

He brushed past her to continue rounds.

'He wants to mess around.' Thought Rose starting to smile as she realized what spell Scorpius had used, 'He's going to get it.'

'Malfoy you should see a mirror.' Said Rose conjuring one out of thin air.

Glancing at her Scorpius realized Rose's hair was back to normal again. She handed him the mirror and waited.

Scorpius glanced into the mirror and his eyes narrowed. His eyes were now hot pink in colour.

'Lame.' Muttered Scorpius sullenly turning his eye colour back to its original one.

Rose knew what he did next before she looked at her hair. It was green.

'I shouldn't be doing this,' thought Scorpius gleefully, 'not after the whole esro17 incident. But god this is fun.'

Suddenly both of them heard footsteps. Instantly they both acted casual.

Professor Flitwick had come into the corridor and was staring at them puzzled.

'I think both of you have worked as much as you can for tonight.' Said Professor Flitwick, 'you both should get rest. A lot of it.'

Shaking his head and muttering to himself, he left.

What was going on with the Malfoys and Weasleys of this generation?

'weasel.' Muttered Scorpius walking away and turning his now red hair back to normal.

Rose returned her platinum blonde hair back to normal and started towards the Gryffindor tower.

'I am going to bury him at the match.' Thought Rose firmly.

….

**This was it for this chapter. I know it was really short Just some fun before getting serious again since this story is supposed to be humor/romance. So anyways, I have already written the masquerade ball chapter and I am really excited to get it out. Rose in a red and black dress and all. But it won't be before a couple more chapters. And remember my character Edmund Thomas? I have decided he looks something like Brendon from Panic! At the disco. haha. I am obsessed with that band. Anyways, I am blabbering a lot, hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave lots of REVIEWS!**

**Coming up next chapter- Rose and Scorpius face each other in Rose's first ever quidditch match. Rose is almost hit by a bludger but someone gets in the way! Wonder who?**

**Good thing it's a double update! Check out the next chapter now!**

.


	14. Quidditch

**A double update for being so late Leave lots and lots of reviews for both the chapters! Without further ado, I will get right in to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school usually turned out to watch the match.

At breakfast, neither Albus nor Hugo spoke. Lily was unusually quiet as well.

'It is just a match.' Said Rose sipping her pumpkin juice.

'Don't ever say that again.' Muttered Hugo hoarsely.

'We have to win today.' Said Albus his voice hollow.

'And we will.' Said Rose trying to ease some of the tension.

Nobody said anything so Rose went back to breakfast.

Edmund Thomas came up to them, took a seat beside Rose, and smiled at her.

'Morning,' he said pouring himself some juice.

'Finally a normal person,' thought Rose smiling back.

'So chaser,' said Edmund grinning, 'all fired up?'

'Ready to shoot.' Replied Rose nodding.

Some kids over at the Slytherine table started a chant-

"Snakes bite Lions"

Soon the whole Slytherine table was chanting that. The Gryffindor students looked over to the Slytherine table. Scorpius Malfoy had a paper lion in his hand that he set on fire with his wand, making sure the Gryffindors were watching. Seeing their disgusted looks Scorpius smirked.

'Okay.' Muttered Hugo turning back, 'we have to win or I will kill myself.'

Rose's eyes narrowed as Scorpius blew the ashes in their direction.

'We will.' Vowed Rose quietly.

….

After breakfast, the two teams headed over to the Quidditch pitch.

The Gryffindor team changed in to their scarlet robes and listened to Albus give his re-match pep talk.

'Okay listen,' said Albus quietly, 'We have trained hard and you are the best team I have put together. We worked our asses of these last few days. We deserve to win. No reason for us to fail. Beaters, beat 'em up. Chasers, score as much as you can. Keeper, catch that quaffle. And me, I'll get the snitch or die trying.'

Every member of the team listened solemnly and finally the heard the announcement and walked on to the quidditch pitch.

As usual, the whole school had turned out to watch.

Both teams walked on to the pitch to great cheering.

Rose spotted Scorpius amongst his emerald robed teammates. She was pleased to see that his face was pale and tense. He glanced at Rose then quickly looked away.

'Captains, shake hands.' Ordered Madam Violet.

Albus and Scorpius walked up to each other and shook hands.

'Mount your brooms.' Said Madam Violet.

Rose swung her right foot over her firebolt.

Madam Violet put the whistle to her lips and gave it a blast, and they were off.

…

Rose's hands were busy from the minute she was up on air. Lily scored first for Gryffindor.

The Slytherine team had only one girl, who kept trying to knock the Gryffindor chasers off their brooms.

'Celeste quit that and go chase.' Shouted Scorpius to the chaser as he shot past Rose.

Rose had the quaffle in her hands the next minute and she shot off with it. As she neared the post, a Slytherine beater, Byron came near Rose his bat at ready. He hit the bludger towards Rose. Rose had trained for this and was prepared. She did a Wonskei-Feint to avoid the bludger.

There was a huge uproar from the crowd at this action of hers and Rose grinned.

'She can do a Wonskei-Feint!' thought Scorpius as he caught the move.

Being momentarily distracted he cursed himself and looked for Albus. He was seven feet below chasing the snitch.

'Not today.' Muttered Scorpius zooming down.

….

The Slytherine keeper, Theodore Goyle was a menacing looking person. He grinned at Rose nastily as she headed for him with the quaffle. Out of the corner of her eyes, Rose spotted the third Gryffindor seeker, Lisa Adam near the middle unguarded post. Rose sped up and passed the quaffle to Lisa and Gryffindor scored.

'Yes!' cried Rose shooting towards the middle of the pitch.

…

It had started raining. The game had gone on for quite some time, and the current score was 180-160, Slytherine leading.

Rose's whole body ached.

'Come on Al,' thought Rose, 'catch the snitch already.

She glanced over at Edmund, weariness was etched across his face. His hair was matted to his forehead.

'Slytherine scores.' Cried the announcer, a third year Hufflepuff.

'Damn.' Muttered Rose getting worried.

'Oh wait!' cried the announcer, 'Looks like the seekers have seen the snitch.'

Rose turned to see both Albus and Scorpius diving for the snitch. Both seekers were getting closer and closer to the ground.

'Al's going to crash.' Thought Rose horrified, 'they both are.'

About ten feet away from the ground, Scorpius pulled back in to the air to avoid hitting the ground, but Albus jumped off his broom and caught the snitch.

The whole stadium exploded with applause.

'Gryffindor wins!' shouted the third year excited.

'We did it!' exclaimed Rose to Lily who was a few feet away from her.

Lily turned to Rose smiling but the smile died on her lips and she screamed, 'Look out Rose!'

Rose turned around to see Edmund get hit in the shoulder by a bludger aimed at her.

Edmund was close to fainting of the pain as he zoomed to the ground.

The whole team followed.

'Detention Byron,' screeched MadamViolet, 'I blew the whistle. Fifty points from Slytherine.'

The Slytherine beater scowled.

….

Lily and Roe were in the changing room.

'That was amazing.' Mumbled Lily, 'Edmund is so brave. A bludger to the shoulder isn't exactly comforting.'

'Poor him.' Said Rose sighing.

'I saw the expression on his face when the bludger came at you.' Said Lily, 'He must really like you.'

'He was just being a gentleman.' Said Rose rolling her eyes.

'Let's go celebrate with your savior.' Said Lily grinning.

'Yeah in the hospital wing.' Said Rose smirking, 'Skele-grow anyone?'

…

'What happened on the pitch, Byron?' shouted Scorpius angrily.

The whole Slytherine team was in the common room watching. Scorpius had not taken well to their defeat.

'Well,' said Byron slowly, 'they won. So I thought of breaking some of that Weasley girl's bones.'

'We lost fifty points because of your stupidity,' said Scorpius in a quiet deadly tone, 'Losing the match was bad enough and now thanks to you we are fifty points lower than we are supposed to be.'

'Scorpius, I am sorry.' Mumbled Byron.

'Yes you will be.' Said Scorpius coldly, 'you are off the team.'

'I said I was sorry,' protested Byron, his eyes wide.

'Your apology means nothing to me.' Said Scorpius quietly and walked away to his dormitory.

….

Lying on his bed, Scorpius breathed hard. He had found it very hard to concentrate today on the game.

He had bolted after the snitch but who knew that Albus Potter would jump off his broom?

And when he was up in the air again watching the crowd cheering, he saw Byron aim the bludger at Rose who was talking to Lily. Scorpius had shot off towards Rose but Edmund Thomas had knocked him out of the way on his way to save Rose. A moment later Edmund had been hit. That's when Scorpius's rage started and it exploded when the points were taken off.

Images of Rose lying in a pool of blood or Rose lying broken came into his mind.

Scorpius shook his head cursing.

It had been a long day.

**So how was this chapter? I think it is the longest one I have written yet. Please R and R! it would mean a lot! **


	15. Unexpected Discovery

**Here we go again with a new chapter. Thank you to DeLiLoMaNe, Hallifer777, PoisonParadiseExpress, Hpravlover** **, Littlegorilla27**, **dovepatronus, Molly, Thecrazyfilipinochic, GinnyEvans4, moonlight10060, skullfan12, Bronniex for your reviews. Thank you to everyone who followed my story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was a perfect day, the skies were blue. Rose walked over to her favorite spot by the lake and sat down under a tree. She opened her school bag and rummaged inside. Her hands touched a piece of parchment. Knowing what it was, she gingerly took it out. Lily had borrowed the box in which Rose had kept the letters from anonymous. Rose had then stuffed the letters in her school bag and it was one of those letters that her hand came in contact with.

It was the first one that he had sent to her. Rose had read them repeatedly, she memorized the way he wrote every single alphabet. It wasn't like any other handwriting Rose had ever seen.

'Okay why the hell am I doing this?' thought Rose stuffing the letter back in her bag.

Taking out a book, she begin reading.

'Hello chaser!' said a quiet voice from behind her.

Rose turned to see Edmund leaning against a tree grinning.

'Hey!' said Rose setting aside the book.

Over the last few weeks, Edmund and she had become quite good friends. He was a fun person to be around.

'Alone on this fine weekend?' he asked Rose.

Rose shrugged but did not say anything.

'Anyways,' said Edmund sitting down beside her, 'I came to ask you something.'

'Shoot.' Said Rose, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

'Albus and I are going over to Hogsmeade tomorrow.' Said Edmund, 'Will you come with us?'

'Oh.' Muttered Rose, 'sure!'

'Cool!' said Edmund flashing her a grin.

'Excuse me Rose.' Said a male voice from behind them.

Rose and Edmund turned around to see the potions master, Digarious Dolmater, walking towards them.

'Yes Professor?' asked Rose standing up.

'I have just checked the essay you wrote on draught of the living dead,' said Digarious Dolmater, 'it is good, but you missed a few points.'

'Oh,' muttered Rose, 'what points?'

Digarious Dolmater was carrying a few rolls of parchments. He took one of them out and handed it to her.

'This essay contains the crucial points on the essay,' said the teacher, 'read it and return it tomorrow.'

'I will.' Said Rose taking the parchment, 'thank you.'

'No problem.' Said Digarious Dolmater walking away.

'You are going to read that now?' asked Edmund raising an eyebrow.

Rose shook her head, 'it can wait.' She said, 'let's go and get Al. We'll play quidditch.'

'Sure.' Said Edmund helping Rose get up.

….

'I hate going to Hogsmeade all alone.' Melissa Green was saying, 'So annoying right Scorpius?'

'Nope.' Muttered Scorpius without looking at her, 'It doesn't really bother me.'

Melissa flushed embarrassed as Scorpius's friends laughed.

'It's such a nice day.' Protested Melissa.

'Point?' asked Scorpius lazily.

'Let's go to Hogsmeade.' Said Melissa smiling at him.

'No.' said Scorpius, then looking at a first year he ordered, 'Hand me the daily prophet.'

The first year timidly handed Scorpius the paper. All of Scorpius's friends were getting annoyed by Melissa in the common room.

Scorpius scanned through the prophet. The number of strange disappearings never dropped.

'What is Albus Potter up to nowadays?' he asked his fellow Slytherins.

'Albus Potter was on the quidditch pitch earlier today with that Weasley girl and Edmund Thomas.' Replied Darren Flint.

'Edmund Thomas is hot.' Said Melissa playing with her hair, 'though he has the worst taste in girls. I mean, Rose Weasley. Are you serious?'

'Rose?' asked Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah.' Replied Melissa looking disgusted, 'That nothing of a girl. What does he see in her?'

'He obviously likes her.' Said Darren Flint, 'Taking a bludger to the shoulder for her, following her around with dreamy eyes, I heard he even invited her to Hogsmeade tomorrow.'

'She said yes?' asked Scorpius frowning.

Darren Flint shrugged. Scorpius fell quiet as Melissa continued to ramble about why Edmund and Rose should not be together.

'Seems like she found someone to give her heart to.' Scorpius thought, 'Hmm.'

Even as he thought that, he hated the sinking feeling in his heart that he tried so hard to ignore.

…

Rose sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room doing her homework.

She rolled up her DADA homework parchment and set it aside.

'What next?' she thought looking at her books, 'Oh right! Potions. Where is that essay Professor gave me?'

She took out the essay from her bad and opened the roll of parchment, glancing at the words that completed a four feet long essay.

It wasn't the length of the essay that caught Rose's eyes and made her heart start beating faster.

It was the all too familiar handwriting that she knew belonged to Anonymous. Rose felt her hands become cold as she read the name on top of the parchment.

_Scorpius Malfoy._

…

**This was it. Now both of them know! Let me know how it was. Please review.**

**Coming up in the next chapter- Rose and Edmund go to Hogsmeade, where Scorpius shows up with Melissa.**


	16. The Three Broomsticks

**Hey everyone. I am back with a new chapter. Not much actually happens here in this chapter. It is mostly thoughts and conversations. Thank you everyone who took time to review my story. They inspire me to write more and I really appreciate each and every one of them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose, Albus and Edmund sat drinking butterbeers in The Three Broomsticks. Edmund and Albus were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match. Rose sat quietly, her mind light years away.

She had a hard time believing Scorpius Malfoy was Anonymous. How could someone that she had actually been enjoying talking to, be the boy that she had disliked for the past six years. And if Scorpius was the one Rose had written to, why had he stopped writing to her.

'He couldn't have found out,' thought Rose, 'I opened up to him and he's an arse enough to play around just to embarrass me. Which is not the thing happening. So what else?'

She remembered her father's words on how Grandad Weasley would never forgive her if she married a pureblood.

Rose continued to stay lost in her thoughts until she heard Albus mutter-

'Here comes the ferret.'

Rose looked up instantly. 'Ferret' was the name Albus used for Scorpius.

Scorpius had just walked in to the three broomsticks, with a pretty blonde girl.

'Melissa Green.' Murmured Rose remembering seeing the girl whispering to Scorpius on rounds once.

'Well at least he has a good taste in girls.' Said Edmund smirking.

'Excuse me!' said Rose chocking on her butterbeer, 'They are together?'

'Let's see,' said Albus looking at Scorpius who walked slowly to the table that Melissa sat at, 'He's a git, and she's one too. Made for each other.'

'That must be why he stopped writing,' realized Rose, 'he likes someone else. And that someone else happens to be beautiful Melissa Green.'

'Whatever happened to opposites attract,' hissed Rose under her breath.

Unfortunately, both Albus and Edmund heard her.

'Huh?' asked Edmund confused while Albus raised an eyebrow.

'Nothing.' Replied Rose going red.

…..

The moment Scorpius walked in to The Three Broomsticks, he almost turned back and walked out. Rose and Edmund had chosen this place to 'hang out'. He felt a curious sense of relief as he glimpsed Albus with them. Scorpius had been so sure that Rose and Edmund had something going on.

He had no interest in having drinks with Melissa Green. However, she had not shut up about going to Hogsmeade with him. Therefore, to give his fellow Slytherins ears some rest, he agreed to come with her.

As soon as he walked in to the place, he saw Albus say something and saw Rose's head sharply rise to meet his eyes. Scorpius had hastily looked away, the back of his neck growing warm. Then Edmund Thomas had said something to Rose with an annoying smirk on his face, at which Roses eyes narrowed.

Scorpius felt a flash of anger at this.

'Bloody prat.' Thought Scorpius frowning, 'who the hell does he think he is?'

'Scorpius!' said Melissa gesturing to a table, 'let's sit here.'

Melissa walked quickly to the table while Scorpius followed slowly.

'Ah kill me now.' He thought rolling his eyes.

He got distracted for a while when Rose had looked at him, and he saw something n her eyes. Hurt? Anger? Disbelief?

It left Scorpius feeling disturbed.

'Scorpius!' cried Melissa pouting, Are you listening to me?'

'Of course,' muttered Scorpius then added under his breath, 'not!'

He let Melissa talk about the upcoming masquerade ball, nodding occasionally but not really listening. He forced himself to keep his eyes away from the table where Rose sat.

The next time he chanced a glance at the table, it was occupied by other people. Scorpius realized his muscles had been tensed the whole time. Slowly he allowed them to relax.

'I am going to leave now.' He told Melissa, 'are you staying here?'

'Why are you leaving?' asked Melissa wide eyed.

'I have some work.' Replied Scorpius coolly.

'I'll come with you then.' Said Melissa standing up.

Scorpius felt like tearing his head off in frustration. He was already pissed at Edmund Thomas and at the fact that he wasted his time here.

'I want to be alone!' thought Scorpius, 'Bloody hell, what does someone have to do nowadays to be alone.'

'You can't come.' Said Scorpius, fighting to keep his temper under control.

'I'll meet you back at the castle then.' Said Melissa smiling coyly.

Scorpius's face was impassive as he said, 'okay.'

…

Scorpius walked alone on the streets of Hogsmeade. The fresh cold air helped calm him down.

He was surprised at so much anger coming from him. It had started the day of the Slytherin verses Gryffindor match and had persisted.

Worst part was admitting that he knew where the anger came from. It was ridiculously simple. He was jealous. He was mad with jealousy. Every time he pictured Rose and Edmund, he felt the bile rise.

'Just because some stupid magic plant says we are the best match,' thought Scorpius, 'does not mean it's true.'

Another small voice in his head argued-

'Edmund had been in the class too at that time. How come he was not Rose's best match.'

Scorpius agreed with the small voice.

'Thomas might have the charm and chivalry,' thought Scorpius 'does not make him a better person for her.'

He had not realized how much he wanted Rose all this time. Only when she was in the verge of being pulled away by someone, something clicked.

'Rose Weasley?' he thought to himself, 'In a school full of hundreds of your kind, you find the only one that is the hardest to get. Practically impossible.'

Scorpius found himself wondering what would she do if she found out that Scorpius was Anonymous.

Suddenly he heard a shuffling sound.

He looked back to see nobody there. Scorpius glanced to his right to see the Shrieking Shack.

He heard a sharp intake of breath as he took a step and stepped on something hard.

'Damn haunted place.' Muttered Scorpius darkly, starting to walk back to the castle, 'even the bloody spirits won't leave me alone.'

…..

Rose watched quietly holding her breath as Scorpius walked away. She waited until he disappeared from view, then she slowly took off Albus's invisibility cloak. She had asked him to lend it to her, promising that she'd return it by night.

She bent down and rubbed her feet where Scorpius had stepped on it.

When she had seen Scorpius walking alone, she had ditched Albus and Edmund at Honeydukes, to find out where Scorpius was headed.

It was the look on his face that lead her to follow. He looked angry but beneath that anger, his eyes had shown pain.

She had walked mostly to his right, looking at his expressions change, and she found it fascinating. He had been in deep thought. But suddenly he had turned to his right and seemed to look right at her. Rose had nearly gasped. But Scorpius had blamed the spirits and left.

'Why does Scorpius Malfoy have the sudden need to be so alone?' she wondered as she walked slowly.

But another question bothered her that she refused to answer.

Why did she follow him? What did it matter to her that his eyes had pain. They weren't friends, why should she care?

The answer was clear and simple, but it wasn't one that Rose wanted to hear.

**This was it for this chapter.**

**Coming up next chapter- Albus and Rose decide to sneak out to get some answers. But while getting out of the castle, they come across the Head Boy who decides to tag along with them. (much to Albus's distaste and Rose's discomfort.)**

**Don't forget to Review please! **


	17. Sneaking Out

**Hey everyone…here I am with a new chapter… Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose sat by the fireplace in the common room quietly doing her homework. She tried to keep as much busy as possible since her mind wandered a lot to things she did not want to think about. The common room was mostly empty. Albus walked up to Rose, his face worried.

'Hey Rose,' he muttered his eyes far away as he sat beside her. Rose set aside her parchment and looked at Albus.

'What's wrong Al?' she asked concerned.

'I need to see Neville.' Said Albus frowning, 'I need some questions answered.'

'Okay.' Said Rose nodding, 'We'll go see him tomorrow.'

'I meant today.' Said Albus seriously.

Rose gaped at him.

'Al, it's after ten.' She said, 'we will get detention.'

'Rose,' said Albus, 'I have a really really bad feeling. I can't wait till tomorrow.'

'Well its been raining and the weather is gloomy- ' said Rose looking out the window.

Albus rolled his eyes.

'It's not like that Rose!' he said impatiently, 'remember the time that James went to see a friend and I had a bad feeling, James came back home with a broken leg. Only this time the feeling is magnified.'

'But Al,' protested Rose, 'it's late and it's one of the only nights I don't have head girl duties.'

'Look we can be back before anyone notices we are gone.' Said Albus.

'Professor Longbottom lives in Hogsmeade,' said Rose, 'How the hell do you think you can get past the security.'

'The room of req-' began Albus but Rose cut him off.

'It's being watched ever since we reported it.' Said Rose, 'do you have your cloak with you?'

'Nope.' Replied Albus shaking his head, 'Dad asked for it and the Marauder's map for a couple of days. I sent it back.'

'Then how?' asked Rose.

Albus thought for a while. Then his face lit up.

'Now Rose,' said Albus carefully, 'don't overreact. But before I sent the map back, I noticed that a little path had opened up behind the red stone gargoyle on the fourth floor. I explored it with Hugo- '

Rose's eyes widened but she was silent as Albus continued.

'It leads to a street in Hogsmeade.'

'I don't know Al.' groaned Rose, 'there is so much that could go wrong.'

'Please Rose.' Pleaded Albus, 'if you don't come, I will have to go alone and I always invite trouble.'

Rose rolled her eyes. Albus could be so stubborn at times.

'Fine.' Muttered Rose, 'Let me get my sweater. urgh why did uncle Harry have to borrow the map?he's not even in Hogwarts.'

…..

Scorpius yawned as he paced the corridor on the fourth floor. Being alone on rounds was so boring.

'Only fifteen more minutes to go.' Muttered Scorpius glancing at his watch.

He missed a certain someone who usually accompanied him on his rounds. She added spice to his duties.

He wondered if it was because he missed her so much that he thought he heard her voice.

'Snap out of it.' He ordered himself shaking his head.

But her voice was heard again. He walked to the end of the corridor and peeked across the corner. Albus and Rose were walking across the other fourth floor corridor.

'You have got to be kidding me.' Thought Scorpius dryly as he approached them.

Hearing Scorpius approaching, both Albus and Rose stopped and looked at him. Albus had a defiant expression on his face while Rose had a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks.

'Well well.' Said Scorpius looking at Albus, 'What do we have here? Students out of bed. Now some of us should know better.'

Rose felt the colour rise in her cheeks.

'We are just going to see Neville.' Said Albus coldly.

'Oh Professor Longbottom, you mean.' Said Scorpius smirking, enjoying Albus's irritation.

'He's a family friend.' Said Albus shrugging, 'I call him that since childhood.'

'Yes we are well aware how you always get special treatment.' Said Scorpius acidly, 'pity though that the one who was thought to be so responsible by school authorities is sneaking out and helping her friends do it as well.'

He looked at Rose.

Rose had had enough. He had touched a nerve.

'Yes so Scorpius Malfoy gets to bring his girlfriends on his rounds but Rose can't do anything even if she's off duty.' Snapped Rose, 'you let us go Malfoy!'

'What?' asked Scorpius confused.

Albus rolled his eyes impatiently. Time was running out.

'Just move will you?' said Albus.

'No can do.' Said Scorpius simply, 'unless-'

He smirked at Albus. Scorpius was very curious about why Rose and Albus needed to sneak out so urgently. why couldn't it wait till morning?

'What?' asked Albus frowning.

'I get to come with.' Said Scorpius thinking fast.

'No way!' snarled Albus.

'Fine!' said Rose rolling her eyes.

'Rose!' whispered Albus annoyed.

'He can't cause any trouble.' Said Rose logically, 'I think us getting answers is more important than who we get the answers with.'

Albus groaned and Scorpius smirked satisfied. He had been sure that Rose would let him come along.

'That's how well I know you Rose Weasley.' He thought amused.

'well lets go then.' Said Albus impatient.

'Oh not yet.' Said Scorpius smirking, 'I have to complete my rounds. So you have to wait for a while.'

'Oh right Malfoy.' Said Albus sarcastically, 'Forgot to tell invited us for a midnight snack!'

Albus gave Scorpius a disgusted look, which Scorpius returned.

Rose sighed.

'Boys.' She thought shaking her head.

….

'Okay I am officially off duty.' Said Scorpius turning to a very annoyed Albus and Rose.

'Finally.' Cried Albus as he walked to the red stone gargoyle.

He reached for the gargoyle's nose and stroked it.

'What the bloody hell is he doing?' asked Scorpius raising an eyebrow wondering if he was with a sane person.

Before Rose could reply, the gargoyle moved to the right revealing a narrow passage.

'You were saying?' muttered Albus to Scorpius superiorly as he walked in to the passage.

'You're cousin is a prat.' Said Scorpius to Rose before walking in after him.

Rose bit her lip to hide her laughter. Scorpius Malfoy was getting more amusing to her day by day.

…..

**So this is it for this chapter.**

**Coming up next chapter- Albus gets some answers from Neville. While coming back to the castle they face an unexpected and unpleasant person.**

**Read and Review please.**


	18. The Letter from Harry

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. Here's a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose followed Scorpius who was right behind Albus. They walked through the dark narrow passage.

'How long is this thing?' asked Scorpius feeling awkward with Rose right behind him.

Albus ignored him.

'Bloody cretin,' thought Scorpius scowling.

Albus slowed down as they saw light coming up.

'What exactly are we facing Al?' asked Rose apprehensively.

'Well,' said Albus sounding guilty, 'Before we actually reach the Hogsmeade streets, there is a small forest in our way.'

'Is it dangerous?' asked Scorpius frowning.

'Not at all,' said Albus in a falsely cheerful tone, 'It's just as safe as your bedroom, you prat.'

Rose frowned. It seemed like Albus blamed the Slytherine team captain for injuring the Gryffindor keeper. It was not fair.

'Remember Potter,' muttered Scorpius darkly, 'I am right behind you. I will blast you into non-existence.'

'And I am right behind you Malfoy,' said Rose a little smile on her face, 'Hurt my cousin, I will curse your arse off.'

Thankfully it was dark so nobody could see the dark pink colour that came on to Scorpius's cheeks.

'I should have stayed back.' Thought Scorpius, 'curiosity killed the cat.'

…..

'I hate you Albus Severus Potter.' Muttered Rose as she limped, her face livid.

Scorpius bit his lips to keep from laughing. The little forest had turned out to be full of broken trees and small animals.

Rose had hurt her leg, tripping over a rabbit.

'A rabbit!' Scorpius had thought then laughing his guts out, 'she actually tripped over a rabbit.'

She had a pretty bad fall but t was still hilarious. Even Albus had been too busy laughing to help Rose up. Rose had picked herself up and threatened to use the bat-bogey hex on them.

Now they were on the streets heading for Neville Longbottom's house.

'Well?' snapped Rose impatiently, 'which one is it Al?'

'It's the one at the end.' Replied Albus, 'the only one with a welcome mat.'

'How pathetic.' Scoffed Scorpius.

'Nobody invited you.' Snapped Rose.

Scorpius was amused at Rose's bad mood. And for some reason he felt like making her even more angry.

'Say Weasel.' Said Scorpius, 'Didn't you like the new hair?

'Not again.' Thought Rose as she remembered how he had changed her hair colour.

'What new hair?' asked Albus curiously.

'Eat slugs Malfoy.' Snarled Rose as Scorpius smirked.

…..

'You have got to be frigging kidding me.' Said Albus in disbelief.

'Well Potter,' said Scorpius folding his arms across his chest, 'you know what they say. Never go to someone's house unannounced.'

'Shut up! Cried Albus and Rose in unison.

The three of them were standing in front of Neville's house. The lights were all turned on but the door was locked from the outside. Neville was not home.

'Let's just go.' Said Rose, her leg was really starting to hurt badly.

Scorpius glanced at Rose and caught her wincing as she moved her leg.

'No.' said Albus, 'not yet.'

'Look Albus.' Said Rose annoyed, 'there is nothing you can do. You have to talk to him after lesson tomorrow.'

'Or-.' Muttered Albus walking over to the window and sliding it open.

'Oh no.' said Rose her eyes wide, 'No way!'

'Breaking and entering.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'Fascinating.'

Albus ignored Rose as he slid inside the house through the window.

'I am not going in.' said Rose shaking her head.

'Does it run in the family?' asked Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

'What?' asked Rose confused.

'Idiocy.' Replied Scorpius smirking.

Rose did not say anything and both of them spent the next few minutes in silence.

Albus emerged from the window again. He had something in his hands.

He handed the letter to Rose with a grimace. Scorpius leaned over Rose's shoulder, without thinking, and started reading the letter.

Rose was too much aware of how close Scorpius was. She could smell his cologne. She had a hard time concentrating on reading the letter. The letter read-

_Dear Neville, _

_I hope you are well. We missed you at last night's order meeting. I hope the kids are behaving._

_Wanted to let you know that it has been decided. And new news is that we think it is revenge this time. They think the only way to really get to us is to hurt them at Hogwarts. We heard Ronald Greyback, you know the brother of the werewolf is on the loose. Been hurting anyone who crosses him. But he's disappeared off our radar apparently. Ginny and Hermione are getting jumpy. Let me know about the Hogwarts situation as soon as possible. Ron and James say hi. Ginny and Hermione sent their love. Take care of yourself and them._

_-Harry_

Rose slowly looked at Albus as she finished reading.

'Hurt them at Hogwarts?' whispered Rose her eyes scared.

Scorpius frowned.

'Don't start assuming that you all are being hunted.' Said Scorpius, 'It could mean a lot of other things.'

'It's all in here.' Said Albus in a low voice.

'But it's Hogwarts.' Protested Rose, 'it's safe.'

'And thinking that exact thing right there might be the problem.' Said Albus starting to walk towards the forest to return to Hogwarts.

'Al!' called Rose as she tried to keep up limping, 'the letter is still in your hands.'

Scorpius slowed down slightly so that Rose wouldn't fall behind.

'I know.' Said Albus nodding, 'I am going to ask Neville about this tomorrow.'

As they entered the forest, Scorpius heard Rose groan.

'Not the damn forest again.'

'We could apparate.' Suggested Scorpius, 'after all we know the way back now.'

Albus turned around to say something but at that moment they heard a shuffling sound behind them.

A man appeared leering at them. He was dressed in extremely dirty clothes and had something that looked like blood on his sleeves.

Albus and Scorpius instantly drew their wands and the man mirrored their action. Rose copied them.

'Who are you?' asked Scorpius in a clear voice.

The man laughed as if he found this funny.

'Ronald.' He said in a raspy voice, 'Ronald Greyback.'

Recognition reflected in the three teenager's eyes.

He was the werewolf.

….

**Introducing a new character Ronald Greyback**.

**Wonder what happens next.**

**Read and Review please **


	19. Ronald Greyback

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I loved them. So without further ado, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'I am known as Ronald,' he replied in a raspy voice, 'Ronald Greyback.'

His eyes turned to Rose who was trying to stop shaking, fear and pain combined.

On instinct, Scorpius stepped closer to Rose.

'What's your name sugar?' he asked, his eyes fixed hungrily on Rose.

Scorpius felt a flash of anger and repulsion. Rose looked back at Ronald Greyback, her gaze never wavering.

Greyback was several feet away from the trio.

'Apparate to the passage mouth.' Said Albus in a voice low enough so that only Rose and Scorpius could hear him.

Rose felt very weak and she was sweating. Her hands shook.

'Oh my god.' Thought Rose, 'what if I can't apparate?'

With a loud crack Albus apparated. Greyback jumped at the sound. Rose tried to concentrate on her destination, but her mind kept going blank. Beside her Scorpius had his face scrunched up in concentration, ready to apparate.

'Hey!' shouted Greyback his face livid, 'No!'

He began to come foreward.

Scorpius opened his eyes for a last time before apparating to see Rose frozen beside him.

'Come on!' he urged her, as Greyback drew near, his teeth bared.

Rose shook her head breathing hard.

'She's weak.' Realized Scorpius.

He thought for a fraction of a second and disapparated.

Rose swallowed as the loud crack filled the air. She tried again to apparate, but it wasn't working.

'I am dead.' Thought Rose in despair, 'it's too late, even if they come back for me.'

…..

Greyback was only a foot away from Rose.

'Look at that sugar,' he said leering, 'Your good for nothing friends left you all alone. Don't worry. This might just hurt a bit. Ah sweet blood, haven't had that since the last few days.'

A loud crack sounded behind Greyback, who turned to find himself face to face with Albus.

'What's up buttercup?' said Albus grinning.

Rose looked at disbelief as Albus dissapparated again. Greyback growled as he looked around to see where he had gone. Rose took this chance to move a few feet away.

Another loud crack and Scorpius appeared.

'Over here bloody oaf.' He cried to Greyback before vanishing again.

'Your friends are going to die.' Snarled Greyback at Rose as he looked around warily.

But as Greyback stood rock still waiting for either Albus or Scorpius to appear, Rose moved rapidly. Unfortunately Greyback caught this and ran towards her.

Rose closed her eyes as she heard a double crack and a cold hand close on hers.

…

Rose felt the quiet cold air on her face as her feet touched the ground. She opened her eyes as Scorpius dropped her hand quickly.

He looked at her seriously.

'What happened?' he asked quietly.

'I was hurt.' Replied Rose, 'I couldn't apparate even though I tried.'

'Oh right your leg.' Muttered Scorpius, 'Even the best wizards have trouble apparating when hut.'

'Where's Al?' asked Rose looking around for her cousin.

As if on cue, Albus appeared. To Rose's surprise, he was grinning.

'That was epic.' Said Albus to Scorpius and Rose, 'threw a brick. Hit him right on his face.'

'You hit a werewolf.' Gasped Rose in disbelief as Scorpius smirked.

'Now that's something James hasn't done.' Said Albus excitedly.

'Wow.' Murmured Rose her eyes wide.

'I have to hand it to you Malfoy,' said Albus turning to Scorpius, 'You are a major pain in the arse, but this was a good idea.'

'It was your idea?' asked Rose surprised.

'You are welcome.' Said Scorpius turning away and starting up the passage.

….

The trio had managed to return without obstacles but as they were heading out of the fourth floor corridor, Professor McGonagall caught them.

'I am shocked that both the head boy and head girl would do this.' She had said sternly, 'It is nearly midnight. If you have nothing to do at this time, maybe I should increase the time that both of you are on duty. In addition, Mr. Potter why is it that I always find you at the center of trouble. The three of you will serve detention tomorrow. Sorting flobberworms. At eight sharp. No excuses. Now off to bed.'

'Professor we really needed to see Neville.' Protested Albus.

'Well for your information' said Professor McGonagall, 'Professor Longbottom had taken a leave of absence to visit a sick relative. He will not return for another few days. If you had asked me earlier, you could have avoided the detention. Now off to bed and Miss. Weasley, get some ice on that feet.'

'I really hate you Al.' Rose had muttered as they headed for their common room.

….

'That was some night.' Said Albus yawning as he dropped in to the armchair in front of the fireplace. Rose was not paying attention.

'So what exactly happened there?' asked Rose folding her arms across her chest.

'Oh.' Said Albus sleepily, 'well I apparated first, then Malfoy appears and trust me he apparated on top of me. Knocked me to the ground, git. He asks to go and distract that Ronald Greyback. And seeing you were not there, it doesn't take a genius to guess why.'

'I can't believe he helped me.' Said Rose shaking her head.

'Well don't go all soft on him now.' Said Albus smirking, 'Edmund would hate to compete against Malfoy.'

'Huh?' muttered Rose raising an eyebrow.

Albus aware that he had said too much jumped to his feet.

'I am off to bed.' Said Albus, 'Goodnight.'

'Night.' Said Rose as she headed up her dorm.

But even though she was very sleepy, she lay awake thinking about the whole night. Every moment she had with Scorpius Malfoy. Every look that he had given her.

'If the rumors about her and Scorpius are true,' Rose was thinking, 'Melissa Green is one lucky girl.'

Slowly she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

….

**This was it for this chapter.**

**Coming up next chapter- A boring detention leading to a game of truth and dare. Dares had never exactly been safe, especially when Albus Potter is the one setting them.**

**Read and Review please! **


	20. Dares

**Yes! A quick update. The reviews really sped me up :p**

**Oh, I have a poll question in my profile and I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out and voted. **

**So here's the new chapter. Keep reading and reviewing **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

'This is so disgusting.' Groaned Rose as she picked up a flobber worm in her gloved hand and examined it.

'Yup.' Said Albus pacing around the room, 'where is Malfoy? He is late. If he thinks that he can get away dumping everything on us, he is wrong. I am not starting until he shows up.'

'Oh Potter,' came a sarcastic voice from the doorway, 'I love you too.'

Scorpius stood at the door of the classroom, his eyebrows raised.

Albus muttered something unintelligible as Scorpius pulled on his gloves and started working.

Rose felt herself blush at the sound of his voice.

'Stop acting so immature.' Thought Rose scolding herself.

Rose was strongly reminded of the first detention that she had had with Scorpius. The one in which she had been attacked by a dementor.

'Wow.' Muttered Albus gloomily.

'What?' asked Rose not looking up.

'This is more boring than History of Magic lessons and that is not even possible.' Replied Albus.

Scorpius let out an impatient noise but did not look up.

They all worked in silence for the next fifteen minutes when Albus groaned again.

'Bloody hell Potter.' Snapped Scorpius annoyed, 'don't you ever shut up?'

Scorpius's irritation might have been due to the fact that some strange liquid (flobberworm mucus) had dripped from the worm that Scorpius had been holding.

'Ew.' Muttered Rose looking at the liquid.

'Rose!' groaned Albus 'I am so bored. I can't keep doing this.'

'It's a detention Al.' reminded Rose, 'Punishment.'

'Doesn't mean we can't make it fun.' Said Albus grinning, 'let's play a game.'

'A game?' asked Rose frowning.

'Yeah.' Said Albus, 'You in ferret?'

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'No.' said Scorpius curtly.

'Scared?' challenge Albus, 'It is after all truth or dare. You must be quite daring to play.'

'Scared no.' said Scorpius, 'I am just not interested.'

'I am in.' said Rose smiling 'Beats the boredom.'

'Look Rose,' muttered Albus devilishly, 'The ferret is scared.'

'Why am I such a gentleman?' thought Scorpius gritting his teeth, 'Any even-tempered person would have blown him to pieces.'

'Fine.' Muttered Scorpius folding his arms across his chest, 'I'll _play _the stupid game.'

Albus had an extremely satisfied look on his face. He conjured a small bottle out of thin air and spun it.

It was Albus's turn first.

'Truth or dare, Potty?' asked Scorpius smirking.

'Obviously dare.' said Albus simply.

Rose watched as Scorpius thought of something to give Albus.

The words came out as soon as she thought of them.

'Go up to the first girl you see and say that you have a huge pimple on your butt,' said Rose giggling.

Scorpius tried to hide his laughter as Albus's eyes widened.

'Brilliant Weasley.' He thought glancing at Rose.

'All right then.' Muttered Albus shaking his head.

…..

'No way.' Cried Albus horrified.

'She's a girl.' said Scorpius smirking, and then he called out, 'Oh Myrtle!'

Moaning Myrtle who as passing by them, slowly drifted towards them.

'What?' she asked sullenly.

'Albus has something he needs to tell you.' Said Rose her eyes bright.

'Um-Myrtle,' said Albus going red, 'I have a huge pimple on my butt.'

Myrtle let out a loud wail and shot off cursing.

'That was interesting,' said Scorpius laughing, as Albus gave him a you-are-dead look.

…

It was Rose's turn next.

'Truth.' She said quickly.

'On a scale of one to ten,' said Albus, 'How much would you give Edmund?'

Scorpius looked at Rose, for her reaction. He saw her roll her eyes.

'I don't know,; replied Rose frowning, 'I guess an eight. He's a nice guy.'

Albus let out a whistle as Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

'Stop being a prat.' Rose muttered turning red.

She glanced at Scorpius to realize he had been looking at her. Both of them looked away instantly. Scorpius felt himself blush.

'Damn I must look like a prat.' Thought Scorpius.

…..

Albus grinned as Scorpius groaned. It was Scorpius's turn next.

'Do you dare to take a dare?' asked Albus devilishly.

'Obviously.' Replied Scorpius, 'so what do I have to do.'

Albus started thinking.

'Before the term ends Potter.' Muttered Scorpius impatiently.

'Say Malfoy.' Said Albus finally, 'Got a date to the masquerade ball?'

'Not really,' replied Scorpius raising an eyebrow, 'Why? It's still a week away.'

'He hasn't asked Melissa yet?' Rose found herself thinking as her spirits lifted.

'Well, the dare is simple,' said Albus slowly, 'Ask Rose here to the ball.'

There was a heavy silence following his words.

Scorpius felt his jaws drop and his heart stop. He fought to compose himself.

Rose wasn't sure she heard Albus properly.

'What?' whispered Rose her eyes wide as Scorpius shook his head.

'I am not asking you Malfoy.' Said Albus, 'I am telling you. Unless you don't dare.'

'Oh come on Al!' shouted Rose furiously turning red. She did not dare look at Scorpius who had not said a word.

'It's not my dare.' Said Rose, 'why am I the victim?'

'The victim?' thought Scorpius amused.

'All right I'll ask her.' Said Scorpius simply, 'but I hope she doesn't say yes. So Rose will you go to the masquerade with me? Don't bother answering.'

With that, Scorpius took the bottle and spun it. But cupid himself must have been in that room since the bottle pointed at Rose.

Albus looked like it was Christmas.

'Truth!' cried Rose shrill but Albus grinned.

''No truth twice in a row.' Said Albus as Scorpius scoffed, 'and don't you dare quit, or I will tell Edmund what you said about giving him an eight out of ten.'

'You wouldn't.' snarled Rose.

'You know I would.' Said Albus.

'Oh what fresh hell is this?' thought Scorpius rolling his eyes.

'Fine.' Snapped Rose, 'Go on.'

'Say yes to Scorpius.' Said Albus, 'go to masquerade with him.'

Rose looked down and mumbled-

'Fine I'll go with you.'

'You are welcome Rose.' Albus was thinking, 'I have seen the way you look at the prat. Call me stupid, on my side I have cupid.'

…..

**How was it? Don't forget to review and vote on the poll.**

**Here's a few lines from the next chapter-**

**He looked around as he felt a tap on his shoulders. He was facing a beautiful girl. She was wearing a black lacy mask.**

**He raised an eyebrow as if to ask her what she wanted.**

**The girl rolled her eyes and pulled off her mask.**

'**Bloody hell.' Thought Scorpius feeling his heart stop, 'God have mercy.'**

…**.**


	21. Masquerade

**Hey all! The reviews for the last chapter blew me away. I cannot thank all of you enough for taking the time to review. So here goes…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose stood in front of the full-length mirror.

'Wow.' Murmured Lily, who was dressed in a short bottle green dress.

'Copy that.' Muttered Rose, 'Lily you are a genius.'

Rose looked at her reflection in the mirror. The red and black dress looked like it was made for her and her only. Her hair fell in ringlets down her back. The mascara on her eyes seemed to make her eyelashes thicker and endless.

'I know.' Replied Lily, whose hair was piled on top of her head elegantly, 'too bad you got Malfoy for a date. I swear I am going to get revenge on Al.'

'It's okay.' Said Rose, 'Malfoy will be itching to get away from me. I will have fun by myself.'

'And with me and Edmund.' Said Lily rolling her eyes, I can't believe he asked me. Well of course, he would have asked you if you were available. I would have said no anyways, but since Damon already asked Melissa Green, I wanted to make him jealous.'

'Edmund's a great guy.' Said Rose, 'much better than Damon. You will have a blast.'

'Oh I know.' Said Lily with a mischievous glint in her eyes, 'After all it's the masquerade. A night of mystery.'

'Let's go then.' Said Rose feeling extremely nervous.

She put on her mask as she left.

….

Scorpius waited for Rose by the stairs in front of the Great Hall. He knew he looked good tonight in his dark dress robes.

The Great Hall was decorated in gold and it looked magnificent.

Scorpius held his mask in his hand.

'I can not believe Rose Weasley is my date.' Thought Scorpius satisfied, 'but as exhilarated I am, I have to set some rules for myself, or else I will end up looking like a prat. I shall not talk to her much. I shall no look at her much. I shall not-'

He couldn't finish his thought.

He looked around as he felt a tap on his shoulders. He was facing a beautiful girl. She was wearing a black lacy mask.

He raised an eyebrow as if to ask her what she wanted.

The girl rolled her eyes and pulled off her mask.

'Bloody hell.' Thought Scorpius feeling his heart stop, 'God have mercy.'

Rose raised an eyebrow as Scorpius composed his features in to a mask of indifference.

'Well then,' said Rose looking embarrassed, 'let's go.'

'Yeah.' Muttered Scorpius as Rose put back on her mask.

Side by side, they entered the Great Hall. Her closeness made Scorpius's skin burn even though they did not touch. Scorpius slowly moved an inch away to put some space between them.

The number of eyes that followed them when they walked in was not a surprise. Usually Scorpius would be flattered by such attention, but tonight the person by him was enough to fill his emotional bucket.

Scorpius saw Melissa standing by Damon Alistair give Rose a look of contempt. Edmund stared at Rose as if he would have liked to ask her to marry him at that moment.

Scorpius grasped his mask tightly feeling the back of his neck grow warm.

As they reached the refreshments table, Rose turned to Scorpius.

'Well go along then.' She said sitting down and taking off her mask.

'What?' asked Scorpius confused.

'Go over to your friends or whichever girl you were planning on asking.' Said Rose not looking at him, 'I am sure I am not on your agenda tonight.'

Scorpius stared at her for a moment.

'Of course not.' He forced himself to say as he walked towards his fellow Slytherins.

…..

'Hello stranger.' Said Edmund as he walked over to Rose, 'Lily told me about the dare.'

Rose looked at Edmund blankly for a second before understanding.

'Oh right.' Muttered Rose.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Melissa dancing very close to Scorpius.

'And she left to dance with Damon so I am kinda dateless.' Said Edmund grinning, 'And technically so are you. So want to dance?'

Rose was surprised but glad.

She took his out stretched hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.

Albus was dancing nearby with a pretty Ravenclaw girl called Lisa. Lily winked at Rose as she spotted her and Edmund.

'Well it finally feels like a masquerade.' Thought Rose, 'but it would be better if- '

She didn't allow herself to finish the thought.

….

Scorpius felt the familiar surge of jealousy as he spotted Edmund with Rose.

'That bloody prat.' He thought annoyed at Melissa tightened her grip around him.

He hated seeing his arms around her. But what he absolutely loathed was seeing her arms around him.

It didn't hurt him that she was dancing with someone else. It hurt him that she looked so good with the one she as dancing with.

He saw Rose smile as Edmund spun her around and around.

'Okay I have had enough.' Thought Scorpius breaking free from Melissa, 'Time to do the right thing for once.'

….

'Excuse me Edmund.' Came Scorpius Malfoy's voice as Edmund and Rose danced to a romantic number.

Both Edmund and Rose looked at him.

'If you will excuse Rose,' said Scorpius firmly, 'I haven't really gotten a chance to dance with her and that's not acceptable since she is my date.'

Rose felt her jaws drop open. What was he doing?

Edmund gave Scorpius a cold look.

'Oh come on Malfoy.' Said Edmund, 'I know all about the dare.'

'Dare or no dare.' Said Scorpius smoothly, 'I want to have a dance with Rose.'

Scorpius turned to Rose.

'Rose would you please honor me with one of your dances this evening?' asked Scorpius his grey eyes intense.

Rose couldn't speak. It was like an unrealistic dream. However, it was reality. Rose nodded. Edmund rolled his eyes and let his hands drop and Scorpius placed his hands on Rose's waist. Albus saw this and grinned at Rose.

'I don't understand.' Said Rose after several minutes of silence.

'Well I don't want anyone to think you ditched me tonight for Edmund Thomas.' Lied Scorpius looking away.

Rose felt her heart drop.

'And I thought he actually cared.' She thought her temper rising, 'he was just thinking for himself.'

'And I thought you actually cared.' Said Rose before pulling away and running out towards the garden. She felt so lost and so sad, that she had said whatever came to her mind.

'I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole school.' Thought Rose her eyes burning as she approached the fountain in the garden.

She sat down on a bench and let a few tears escape. She waited for her mind to clear. Suddenly she felt something bright rush past her.

She looked up to see the tiger patronus that had saved her from the dementors shoot past her.

She looked around to see Scorpius standing with his wand out.

'Just thought you should know.' Said Scorpius quietly, 'That I do care. I always have.'

He walked to her and sat beside her.

Rose was trying to understand. Did this mean he actually cared for her, or just cared enough to save her?

Knowing Scorpius both things were the same.

'I just thought you should know.' Whispered Rose, 'I am esro17.'

'I know.' Said Scorpius, 'I knew ever since I stopped writing. I was afraid I might be falling for you. And I did what I thought seemed right. However, the damage had already been done. Not when I wrote to you, but way before that.'

Rose couldn't believe the music that his words provided to her ears.

But the intensity with which Scorpius was looking at her said more than words.

Scorpius felt as if a huge weight lifted off his heart. He gave in to the instinct that had tried to take over a lot for the last few months.

He bent his face close to Rose and let his lips touch hers in a sweet lingering kiss. What he didn't expect was Rose's reaction. She returned the kiss with a searing passion. When they broke apart both were gasping for breath.

'I have got to hand it to you Rose Weasley,' said Scorpius breathing hard, 'for someone with limited kissing experience, you are a hell of a kisser.'

Rose smiled contented as Scorpius put his arms around her shoulder.

Everything was finally coming together.

'I love you Rose.' Said Scorpius.

'I love you too.' Replied Rose looking at Scorpius, into his eyes.

…

**Finally, they come together. Ah the peace. Read and Review please. XD**

**Coming up next chapter- just when everything came together, it threatens to be torn apart.**


	22. Shocked

**Hey guys. So sorry for the late update. I have been slightly busy posting a new story at fiction press. Anyways here I am with a new chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose walked quickly towards the seventh floor corridor. Making sure, she was not being followed by Albus or Lily she ran. A hand grabbed her and she stopped.

'Slow down chaser!' said Scorpius grinning, 'Still one hour to go till rounds.'

'I know.' Said Rose, 'I just wanted to see you.'

'Well that's why I am here.' Said Scorpius grinning taking Rose's hand.

Rose blushed.

'So what do we do for one hour?' asked Scorpius a glint in his eyes.

'I have an idea.' Said Rose blushing redder.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

….

'Quidditch?' muttered Scorpius pulling on his seeker gloves, 'the tone you were using I thought- '

Rose grinned as Scorpius lifted the small golden snitch out of a wooden box.

'Not only quidditch.' Said Rose, 'I want to play seeker against you.'

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

'All right.' He murmured, 'lets play.'

'Wait!' said Rose, 'won't you lend me some gloves.'

Scorpius had a strange expression his face.

'Nah.' He replied smiling, 'ready?'

'You betcha.' Replied Rose mounting her broom.

…

Rose and Scorpius were both sweaty by the time they finished playing. Scorpius won of course, but Rose had almost caught the snitch. It had touched her hand and then moved away.

'So any plans on telling your cousins or brother about me?' asked Scorpius to Rose as they made their way out of the Quidditch pitch.

'Not unless they send me away to St. Mungos.' Replied Rose rolling her eyes.

'Ouch.' Muttered Scorpius amused.

'Oh come on.' Said Rose, 'I didn't mean that. It's just that being with you is like being the family rebel.'

'Feisty.' Remarked Scorpius smirking.

'Well I am the good girl.' Said Rose her head held high, 'Hugo's the rebel and James and Lily and Al.'

'Yeah everyone but you.' Said Scorpius.

'I guess.' Said Rose smiling.

'So dating a Malfoy, that bad huh?' asked Scorpius his brows furrowed.

'Not that.' Said Rose quickly.

'Ah don't worry about it.' Said Scorpius, 'I wonder what father would say.'

'We'll make it through.' Said Rose confidently. She looked around, then seeing no one was around she kissed Scorpius passionately.

'She sure can distract.' Thought Scorpius returning the kiss.

'Well we meet again sugar!' came a horribly raspy voice, 'though you look busy. You picked ice over fire eh?'

Rose and Scorpius broke apart to find Ronald Greyback standing behind them.

'How the hell did you get in?' asked Scorpius, taking a protective stance in front of Rose.

'I have friends.' Replied Greyback grinning nastily, 'And I had the desire to get a little taste from sugar here.'

'You go to hell.' Shouted Rose, 'stupefy.'

But Greyback dodged the spell.

Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and ran towards the castle.

'Running will only make the chase more exciting for me sugar and ice!' called Greyback from behind. He did not seem worried.

'We have to get inside and warn-' begin Scorpius but stopped as Neville was standing at the door of the castle.

Rose sighed in relief.

'Oh thank god!' she cried, 'Neville you have to help us. This werewolf Greyback is out there. I have no idea how he got in and-'

Neville's face remained serene.

'What is up with him?' Thought Scorpius suspiciously, 'He's usually goofy.'

However, Rose looked like she trusted him.

'I know how he got in.' said Neville blankly.

Rose's eyes narrowed in surprise.

'How?' asked Scorpius drawing his wand out.

'I helped him in.' replied Neville, 'Stupefy!'

….

**Surprised huh? More coming up on next chapter.**

**In the next chapter-**

'**Why are you holding hands with my sister?' asked Hugo his eyes narrowed.**

**Suddenly all the eyes in the room were on Rose and Scorpius.**

**Please read and review.**

**Until the next time…and check out my new story at fictionpress called Town Shady Dawn. **


	23. Coming out

**Hey everyone! So the last chapter was a wee bit of a cliffhanger. Therefore, I decided to update as soon I can. So here I am. I am ever so grateful to my reviewers, and readers. I can't thank you all enough.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

Rose and Scorpius both ducked as the spell went over their heads. Scorpius raised his wand.

'Petrificus totalum,' he cried just as Rose cried-

'Don't! He's under the imperious curse.'

The spell hit Neville squarely in the chest and he crashed to the ground.

'Let's go Rose!' said Scorpius as Rose stared at Neville horrified.

'Oh god!' squealed Rose, 'We just attacked a teacher!'

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pulled Rose away.

The whole castle was in a flurry of activity. So everyone knew about the intruders.

'Miss Weasley!' exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she hurried towards them, 'Mr. Malfoy! Thank god, you are safe. Get back to your common rooms as fast as you can.'

'But professor!' protested Rose, 'Ronald Greyback is here and Neville is under the imperious curse.'

'Hm.' Murmured Professor McGonagall, 'Is he now? It would certainly explain why he has been acting so odd. I can't deal with the werewolf now. I have the Carrows and Yaxley's daughter on my hands now!'

'Relatives of those who were in the first war.' Said Scorpius frowning, 'what do they want?'

'Revenge.' Replied Professor McGonagall acidly, 'Against Hogwarts. Forgetting the fact that they too went here.'

'What can we do to help?' asked Rose.

'Absolutely nothing.' Said Professor McGonagall sternly, 'return to your common room as soon as possible.'

With that, she hurried away.

'Let's go!' said Scorpius to Rose.

Rose nodded as they started up the stairs.

'You can't run forever sugar.' Came Ronald Greyback's voice from behind them.

Scorpius groaned.

'He's that guy.' Scorpius muttered rolling his eyes, 'the one begging to have his teeth knocked out.'

Rose raised her wand but before she could say anything, a red light shot past them and hit Greyback who dropped unconscious.

Both Rose and Scorpius turned around surprised to see Rose's cousin, James standing there his wand out.

'Oh hello Rose.' He said pleasantly, 'It's been a while.'

….

'Who else is here James?' asked Rose as they all headed for the Gryffindor common room.

'Oh everyone.' Replied James grinning, 'It's amazing. The whole order is here. Dueling already.'

'Nice.' Muttered Scorpius.

'So are you both together?' asked James glancing at Rose's hands in Scorpius's.

'Yeah.' Replied Rose as Scorpius smirked satisfied.

James whistled.

'Little Rosie sneaking out to see a Malfoy.' Said James grinning as they stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady, 'What a scandal.'

'Password?' asked the fat lady.

'Is she serious?' asked Scorpius frowning.

…..

The Gryffindor common room was packed with people. They all fell silent as they entered.

Hugo's voice shot out, loud and clear.

'Why are you holding hands with my sister?' asked Hugo his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly all the eyes in the room were on Rose and Scorpius.

'Ew!' groaned Lily looking from Rose to Scorpius, 'Malfoy? You have got to be kidding me Rose.'

James stood watching the whole thing, his expression amused.

'Don't you think I am attractive Lily?' asked Scorpius smirking as Lily mimed vomiting.

'So that's where you have been disappearing lately.' Came Albus's voice. Albus joined James smirking.

'Like I said.' Muttered James devilishly, 'What a scandal.'

Rose and Scorpius listened to the whole Gryffindor common room talking about them. Thankfully, the portrait hole opened up at that moment.

Teddy, Victoire and Dominique entered the common room.

'Teddy!' exclaimed James, 'You will never believe this.'

'Here we go again.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'I am glad I haven't seen much of James this year.'

….

'Okay everyone!' called Victoire, 'Listen to me.'

All the eyes in the common room instantly fell on her.

'The order is downstairs, dueling. And since they are not worried, we shouldn't be either. All of us will stay right here until we are called. Am I clear?'

A chorus of 'Yes' rang out.

'Imagine being stuck in a room with the girl of my dreams.' Said Scorpius in Rose's ear, 'I am going to pretend that I am not gleeful.'

Rose blushed.

….

It was half past three and most of the people in the common room were asleep.

'So you and Malfoy huh?' asked Edmund, as he sat down beside Rose.

'Yes.' Replied Rose smiling.

'Didn't see that one coming.' Said Edmund, his brows furrowed.

'I've heard that.' Said Rose laughing.

'Hope it works out!' said Edmund, 'After all he's a Malfoy and they are known to be quite-'

'Charming I am sure.' Came Scorpius's voice from behind Edmund.

Victoire and Dominique sat on either side of Rose now.

'So tell us.' Said Victoire, her eyes shining, 'A Malfoy! How did that happen?

'All the details.' Added Dominique grinning.

'Scorpius tells it better,' said Rose glancing at Scorpius.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and then sat down.

'I must say,' he said smirking, 'I add a lot of spice to the story.'

….

It was sunrise when the portrait hole opened again.

'Here they are.' Called James grinning as Harry, Hermione and Ron stepped in to the room.

'The Golden Trio.' Said Teddy, 'Is it over?'

'We wouldn't be here if it wasn't.' replied Harry Potter grinning but looking tired.

'Oi Ron!' came George Weasley's voice, 'Get your arse out of the way so that the rest of us can enter, you prat.'

'How about we all go to the Great Hall?' suggested Hermione smiling.

…..

The Great Hall was in a state of reunions. The Weasleys and Potters all stood together.

Scorpius had left Rose to go meet his parents.

'Trust me kids.' Ron was saying to Hugo and Albus, 'It is tradition for the seventh year to be kick ass.'

'Yeah right.' Muttered Lily rolling her eyes.

'I have to say I had my fun with the werewolf.' Said James grinning, 'Al and I are even again. Both of us beat up a werewolf.'

'I did it first!' protested Albus, 'My glory is greater.'

'Oh back down to earth Albus.' Said Lily smirking.

Rose listened to everyone talk when she felt a tap on her shoulders.

She turned around to see Scorpius standing there with Draco and Astoria.

Everyone fell quiet. James nudged Albus and they both grinned.

'Mother! Father!' said Scorpius to Draco and Astoria who glanced at each other surprised, 'This is Rose Weasley, my girlfriend.'

'Merlin's pants!' Yelped Ron clutching his chest.

'Oh shut up Ron!' said Hermione and Ginny in unison.

'Really Scorpius?' asked Draco raising an eyebrow in surprise.

'So sweet!' exclaimed Astoria beaming.

'Gee Scorpius.' Muttered Rose dryly, 'Thanks for the warning.'

'I have always enjoyed getting you into trouble.' Said Scorpius grinning as he held her hand.

….

**So as most of you can tell, this story is nearing its end. However there will be two more chapters. So please read and review. Thanks! **


	24. The Present

**Ah, the second last chapter. I feel like my fav possession is being taken away from me. But I am excited to write a vampire diaries fanfic next and a Teddy/Victoire one! So I guess it's not all bad! **

**Thank you so much to all the reviewers who have patiently read my chapters and reviewed them. Thank you to all those who have followed my story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Four Years after Rose and Scorpius's seventh year at Hogwarts…_

The party at Malfoy Manor was fantastic. Floating glasses of drinks presented themselves to the guests. Draco and Astoria were chatting with Neville Longbottom. Rose leaned against the wall bored. She wore a golden dress and according to Lily, she looked like an angel.

'Where is he?' muttered Rose, 'He said he'd be fashionably late. But I have been here an hour and still no sign of him.'

'Can you believe it though?' asked Lily flashing Rose a grin, 'Four years with Malfoy.'

'You can start calling him Scorpius, you know.' Teased Rose smirking.

'I'd rather not.' Replied Lily winking, 'The name Malfoy still sounds badass.'

'So how is Justin?' asked Rose to Lily.

'Suffocating.' Muttered Lily rolling her eyes, 'too sweet. Lucky Malfoy has a bit of a spice to him.'

Rose laughed.

'What is that supposed to mean?' asked Rose her eyes shining.

Lily gave Rose a pointed look.

'Like you don't know.' Said Lily, 'Everyone sees the way he is with you. Any time both of you are together, he is constantly murmuring in your ears and making you blush. I am curious! Whatever does he say?'

'Nothing really.' Rose replied grinning then added, 'Where is he?'

'Check his room.' Suggested Lily innocently.

'I don't know.' Said Rose uncertainly looking around the room.

'Oh don't pretend you haven't been up there.' scoffed Lily, 'Scorpius Malfoy might be somewhat mysterious but I can figure that much out.'

'What else have you figured out?' asked Rose raising an eyebrow.

'That even though in front of people,' said Lily winking, 'you don't go all touchy feely; when alone touchy feely is all that he does.'

Rose groaned.

'Get your mind out of the gutter.' Said Rose rolling her eyes.

'Am I wrong?' asked Lily grinning.

'I really should check his room.' Said Rose ignoring Lily's question, 'see you in a bit.'

'You mean in an hour.' Muttered Lily as Rose left the room.

….

Rose knocked softly as she entered Scorpius's room. Scorpius was standing in front of a full-length mirror. On Rose entering, he glanced at her in surprise.

'You are early.' He remarked.

'You are late.' Said Rose as she glanced at the velvet walls.

'This is mom's idea of a small get together.' Muttered Scorpius rolling his eyes.

Rose sat down on the king-sized bed, running her hands along the white silk sheets.

'It's a nice party.' Said Rose shrugging, 'I hear there is dancing.'

'And that's supposed to be a good thing?' asked Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

'I guess.' Replied Rose.

Scorpius walked towards her and sat beside her.

'After dancing,' He whispered in her ear, making Rose shiver, 'How about we sneak out to the garden?'

'Why?' asked Rose feeling her heart beat get faster.

'Let's just say I have a little present.' Said Scorpius as his hands snaked around Rose's waist.

Before Rose could reply, he bought his lips to hers and she forgot what she was going to say.

….

'What does he say to her?' asked Lily irritably, 'Every time I ask her, she waves it away.'

Lily, James and Hugo stood in the ballroom watching Rose and Scorpius dancing; Scorpius murmured in Rose's ears, and a deep pink colour appeared in her cheeks.

'Maybe it's something that they can't share with her blood relatives.' Said James smirking, 'something to do with-'

Hugo groaned.

'Stop right there!' said Hugo, 'I don't want to know anything about my sister's love life or er- other stuff.'

'And there they go again.' Said Lily rolling her eyes, 'Sneaking out like a bunch of teenagers.'

'At least they don't sneak anyone in to the house.' Snickered Hugo nudging Lily.

'Jealous sister?' asked James, 'You are a forever alone after all.'

'If you don't shut up James,' warned Lily, 'the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth.'

…

'Seriously Scorpius,' Laughed Rose as Scorpius and her walked in the well-lit garden, 'We can't keep sneaking out like this.'

'Just wanted to give you a present.' Said Scorpius smirking.

He took out a wooden book tied with a deep blue ribbon. On it was written-

_To Esro17_

_From Anonymous._

Rose stared at the box.

'What is it?' she asked taking the box.

'Open it Rose.' Murmured Scorpius amused.

Rose untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside it was a golden snitch.

'It's a snitch.' She said blankly.

'It's the very snitch that you touched when playing seeker against me in our seventh year.' Replied Scorpius smirking 'Now you know why I wouldn't give you a glove. Snitches have flesh memories.'

Rose lifted the small snitch off the box. It slowly slid open to reveal an exquisite diamond ring.

Rose gasped her hands shaking. Scorpius took the ring and kneeled on the ground in front of Rose.

'Rose Weasley,' he said quietly, 'will you marry me?'

'Yes!' Rose managed to whisper.

Scorpius slid the ring on to Rose's finger. It was a perfect fit.

'Well now,' said Scorpius wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead, 'that wasn't too hard.'

'I am engaged.' Murmured Rose staring at the ring.

'Yes we are.' Murmured Scorpius gently pulling Rose into a hug.

…..

'He proposed?' squealed Hermione and Ginny at the same time looking from Scorpius to Rose.

Rose nodded as she held out her hand. The diamond glittered.

'Merlin's beard!' exclaimed Ron, 'That is one big rock.'

'Times like this being a girl is fun.' Lily was saying to Albus and James, 'after all the men pay.'

'Congratulations Rosie!' said Harry Potter grinning.

Rose was buried under the hugs of Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur.

Scorpius grinned at Albus, who grinned back. It was a happy ending. However, it was also a new beginning. He could not wait to say, "I do!"

….

**This was it, the proposal. Coming up in the next chapter is the Epilogue. Read and Review.**

**XXXXX**


	25. Epilogue

**Hey all! So here, I am with the last chapter of Cupid's bow! *sigh* **

**Well the good thing is that I will release the first chapter of "Just the girl" which is a Teddy/Victoire fanfic..So right after reading this, do go over there and read that please **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Epilogue..**

**15 years later…**

Albus pushed the trolley as his wife, Lisa Potter and son, Harry walked beside him. His daughter Julie was running ahead of them. Harry looked a lot like Albus; the dark hair and green eyes. While Julie looked like Lisa, the brown hair and brown eyes.

'Where are they?' asked eleven year old Harry nervously to Albus.

'I think that's them,' replied Albus trying to see through the smoke.

Four people walked towards them.

'There's Rose and Scorpius.' He said to Julie.

Rose and Scorpius Malfoy headed towards the Potters smiling. With them was their eleven year old daughter Scarlett and their eight year old son, Robert.

Scarlett Malfoy had platinum blonde hair and the grey eyes of Scorpius. She had a look on her face that made her seem very thoughtful and mature, but also brooding and mysterious. Robert on the other hand, had bright red hair, which fell, over his eyes. He looked like he could not bear the thought of staying still.

Where Scarlett was completely still, Robert kept jumping up and down.

'Mum,' cried Robert, 'Can't I go too?'

'Not yet sweetheart.' Replied Rose warmly.

'Al right Rose?' asked Albus 'And Scorpius?'

'Yeah we are good.' Replied Scorpius grinning, 'you?'

Robert waved excitedly to Harry and Julie. Julie who was eight as well, walked over to Robert and they started chatting about Hogwarts.

Scorpius looked around and at Rose. A lot had changed over the years. More properties of Dragon Blood were discovered. The Minister of Magic had changed, as well as the headmaster at Hogwarts.

However few things hadn't changed. One of them was the way Rose and Scorpius felt towards each other.

Even now, after all these years, the little things Scorpius told Rose made her blush.

In addition, the sight of Rose blushing still made his heart beat faster.

Rose glanced at Scorpius to find him staring at her. She leaned closer to him.

'Oh look there is Edmund and Melissa!' said Albus.

'Who would have thought those two would end up together?' muttered Rose looking at Edmund Thomas and Melissa Green (now Melissa Thomas) standing in the crowd with their son, Derek Thomas. Derek had his parents good looks.

'So that's little Derek.' Muttered Scorpius raising an eyebrow.

Scarlett and Harry were getting on the train.

Rose leaned in to whisper in Scorpius's ears as she waved them goodbye.

'Think they'll have as much fun as we did?' she asked.

Scorpius chuckled.

'Is that possible?' he asked her amused.

…

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry was talking animatedly about Quidditch. Scarlett listened to him quietly. The compartment door opened and a boy entered.

'Hello!' he told Harry and Scarlett, 'I am Derek Thomas.'

'I am Harry Potter.' Said Harry smiling at Derek.

Derek grinned and turned to Scarlett.

'And you are?' he asked her politely.

'Not interested.' Muttered Scarlett coldly looking away.

Derek smirked as he took a seat beside Harry and begin talking to him. He glanced at Scarlett a lot.

'This should be interesting.' Said Derek to Harry.

Scarlett rolled her eyes.

….

**So this was it. Hope you guys liked it. Thank you to everyone who have been reading and reviewing. I am so grateful that you guys did. I opened a new tumblr account for updates and stuff, so check it out.**

**And don't forget to check out "Just the girl" which is out today as well as for those of you who like The Vampire Diaries, I have a Bonnie/Kull fanfic which is out today as well…I really hope I will have fun writing those two as much fun I had writing this. So leave plenty of reviews and check out the new stories too.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

…**..**


End file.
